Unforgiven
by ForteXD
Summary: In a medieval society, Kagome finds herself trapped in a dungeon with a half demon outlaw. Sango must fake a marriage with the secretive soldier, Miroku. Small prices to pay in order to exact their revenge on the man that will be the hardest to kill.IY MS
1. Prologue

**Summary: **AUInuyasha and Kagome are trapped together in a dungeon. Strangers Miroku and Sango must fake holy matrimony. Small prices to pay in order to exact their revenge on the man that is the hardest to kill...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but I love to dream about owning him, and the frolicking we might do together.... :p 

**A/N: **Look! A new story (Yes, yes..._another _story). I wanted to something a lot darker and complicated then all my other fluff-fests. This one actually has multiple layers, which I'm proud of. As of now, I'll let the writing speak for itself. This is just the prologue to introduce the stories of the main characters. At the beginning, none of the main four (shippo won't be in this story) have ever met one another. Big thanks for this story goes to Raelene- without her, this plot would not have even been in existence! ::hugs::

Please let me know what you think!

**"Unforgiven"**

**PROLOGUE**

Inuyasha slumped, defeated against the cold slate wall. Adjusting his limbs painfully, he carefully rolled onto the damp, hard floor. Groaning softly to himself, he rested his forehead against the slimy grittiness of the floor.

His ears sharpened to the sounds around him. The slow _drip- drip _of brackish water running down the corners of the walls. The clink of the boots of the guard down the long, narrow hallway. And, besides that, nothing but his own breath ringing out in the deafening silence.

How long had he been here, alone in this hell-hole? A week, two, three? He had tried to keep count by scratching crude marks in the wall beside him. But, he had soon found that days melded into nights. Such little light was filtered into his cell. It all began to look like night. And, the guard brought food at irregular hours.

He would eventually find a way out, though- wouldn't he? He had tried everything, it seemed- from attempting to pull apart the bars with his bare hands, to digging a hole in the ground. He growled almost silently, trying to relieve his wrists of the jabbing pain from the metal cuffs that had held them tightly together in front of his body. His muscles twitched. He felt so useless.

Things would have been so much simpler if he had the Tetsusaiga.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The load was heavy for her, weighed down her shoulders. The boomerang was strapped securely over her back, wrapped inconspicuously in coarse sackcloth, as she made her way through the bustling marketplace. She had been carrying it for days now, and it was becoming a burden. But, Sango barely felt the weight of the heavy bone weapon as she moved lithely through the throng. The weapon was far lighter than the weight that was slowly anchoring her heart and her soul.

Curling the hood tighter around her dark head of hair, she side-stepped a horse and carriage that stunk of weeks-old meat and produce. A young boy and father drove the cart, wheeling it through the steady stream of shoppers and beggars. Sango flitted her eyes to them for a second. Though they looked ragged, the two were smiling. She choked back the resurfacing grief.

The faces of her brother and father...they were no longer smiling like that. They were without expression. She suddenly felt like retching, but she held the nauseas feeling back.

Perhaps it was her hunger that was causing her stomach to feel like it was being torn apart? Maybe it was time she finally rested, she considered. It had been days since she had eaten a good meal, and even longer since she had slept longer than a few hours at once. Her body was starting to protest from the overwork.

She stumbled a little, dizziness rolling over her in waves. She would stop to eat, if not to also collect her thoughts and steel herself once more. Spotting what looked like a small tavern squeezed between two shops, Sango made her way forward. She hoped deeply that she would not be recognized as an exterminator. And, if she were...what would happen to her?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

His memories were flooding back to him in a rush. It was so easy to get dragged into self-destructive thoughts when you were alone in such a hopeless place. He feebly tried to clutch his arms around his body to keep warm. He was slowly becoming thinner. Despite his efforts to keep his muscles in top form as always, the lack of good food had caused his body to atrophy slightly.

This was exactly what his captor wanted. To see him suffer the rest of his life. Give him enough to stay alive. Give him enough room to move. But not enough light to stay sane. To rot alone with his miserable thoughts. Is this how he would die- in lonely torment like this? _The sadistic son-of-a-bitch! _He furrowed his brows once more. No, this wouldn't be the end. He wouldn't let it be. No matter what, his captor would be dead. And he was sure to be there laughing when it happened.

Inuyasha accidentally drew a finger against the gaping wound in his chest. He bit his lips hard to stop from whimpering aloud. His half demon blood would cause the wound to heal fast, but the unsanitary conditions and dirty water made the process painful.

He breathed out slowly. Where was she right now?

Wherever she was, he hoped that she wasn't hurting like he was. He wished that she was in peace in the other world, surrounded by the sweet-smelling flowers that she But he could also imagine another scenario...something that was far worse. She had not forgiven him, and was now bound for hell. She would forever be in torment because of his pride....his stupidity.

His heart ached painfully, even if all his other senses felt dull and slowed. He rolled up slowly from his position on the floor, trying but failing to find a comfortable position against the impossibly hard wall behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She felt as if all eyes in the room were on her, as she curled her body around her food like a hungry animal. Her eyes darted around warily. In truth, as Sango ate fervently, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, many eyes were on her- but not for the reasons she had feared.

It was because, no matter how loosely her cloak fell on her body, or how matted her hair looked, it was obvious upon first glance that she was a woman of exceptional beauty. In the haze of pipe-smoke and steam from pots and ovens, she looked like a solitary, mourning angel.

One man in particular had begun to watch her like a hawk, his soft, dark eyes becoming trained on and interested in her every move. How she balanced the food expertly, the defensive way in which she clutched the large bundle at her side. Mostly, he found himself attracted to her beauty. After a while of this, he decided it was time to make his move. After all, a woman that looked so sorrowful and yet so strong had become a rarity in these parts.

He casually eased himself up on the barstool next to hers, motioning for the bartender to pour him another glass of ale. The girl did her best to ignore him, her eyes boring holes into the plate below her, and her full lips set in a grim line. He took a long sip of the beer, trying artfully to catch her eye.

After she could not take his stares any longer, she flashed angry eyes to him. "What do you want?!"

The man was handsome, with deeply chiseled features and shining dark hair and eyes. From the rosy tinge in his cheeks and the slight droop in his smile, she figured he was probably drunk. He flashed a row of white teeth at her in a sly smile, wordlessly moving his warm hand to rest on her thigh. Sango flinched in surprise and horror, her limbs automatically stiffening under the unwanted pass.

Before Miroku could register what had happened, he was slammed hard into the bar behind him, surprisingly strong fingers clutching dangerously around his windpipe. Sango made it obvious that she wouldn't stand for his actions, but she noted that, though he looked surprised, he didn't look at all afraid. Almost lazily, he pried her fingers from his throat, and slid back onto the barstool, leaving her huffing in anger and confusion.

Purposefully not sparing her another glance, he picked up his glass once again. Her eyes almost spitting fire, Sango returned to her seat.

"You know," he began, his voice silky and deep. "There are plenty of men here that would be glad to have you. You should be careful." He ran his eyes up her body suggestively.

She blushed under his gaze, frowning and speaking furiously. "So I suppose you only act perverted to warn me?"

Miroku suddenly broke out into a lopsided grin. "Of course not. I am also one of those who wants you. But I know my limits. And I know an even match when I see one."

Sango said nothing in return, her face still flushed. Who was this man?

"So, why are you here in the capital? It's very obvious that you aren't from around here."

She grew somber again, rolling a piece of food around her plate with her fork, but tried to evade answering him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, leaning forward. "From the looks of it, and the weapon at your side," he nodded to the bundle that was her hiraikotsu, "you didn't come for a holiday."

"I'm here...to avenge my family and my village." She stared resolutely ahead, as if affirming her words in her mind.

He looked sobered. "If you don't mind my asking...who do you aim to kill for your revenge?"

Sango was silent for a moment, like she was shuffling for the words in her mind, deciding if it was safe to tell this man anything. "The man....that lead the raid against my village. He used a horde of demons, and killed every last person...except for me. I was the only survivor."

Miroku suddenly look saddened, and nodded that he understood perfectly. He let her return to her food for a moment, as he swished around the drink in front of him. "I seek revenge, too." She paused in her eating. "He killed my father seven years ago...and only because he was in the way. A man named Naraku." He whispered the name.

Sango's head snapped up, her eyes burning once more. "Naraku?!" She said, loudly.

He looked almost frantic, as she spoke the name, shushing her. "That's not a name that you say so loudly around these parts! It will only attract unwanted attention. He has spies everywhere...."

She looked wary again, checking over her shoulder to make sure the men behind her were not listening. Then she leaned in towards Miroku. "He is the one that killed my brother and father! Where is he? Do you know where can I find him?" She inquired frantically.

Miroku looked at her with a blank calmness. "Of course I know where he is...but it is not so easy to just walk up and kill him. You may not have realized, but Naraku is now in control of this region. And, he is growing in influence. Not only is he powerful, but also heavily guarded." He raised an eyebrow at her, and Sango looked wilted.

"So then there is no way to defeat him?" Her voice radiated hopelessness.

Miroku smiled grimly. "I didn't say that. It will just be difficult."

Sango lowered her voice as much as she could, realizing that this was not something they could wisely discuss in a crowded tavern. "What is your plan then? How will you get near him?"

Miroku ordered another drink. "I'm an officer in his guard, soon to be promoted. One day soon, I will be living in the palace."

Sango looked envious. Miroku noticed.

"I can help you out, if you'd like. I can always arrange something for a beautiful woman."

Sango looked as if she wanted to jump at the chance, but shut her mouth like a trap as the thoughts whirled around inside her head. Then, slowly, she spoke. "Why should I trust you? How do I know that you are not a spy, and that you will not turn me in to the guard?"

He met her glare with an honest face. "And why would you think that I have reason trust _you_?"

She nodded darkly in compliance. "Just so you know...if you try anything funny....I won't hesitate to kill you." Her words were icy cool, despite the excitement she had shown before.

Miroku smiled that disalarming smile once more, as he emptied the last drops of his drink into his mouth. "I don't doubt it. I'm Miroku." He stuck out his hand to her.

She eyed it warily, then pulled her hand from inside her cloak to grasp his. "Sango."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Interesting, huh? Hope you enjoy it so far.. I have it all planned out, and I myself enjoy the plotline and characters tremendously. Many of your questions will be answered in the next part. The first chapter should be up very soon!

Please leave a review!


	2. Caged

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not the creator of the Inuyasha series. All credit is due to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: Alrighty I see a bit of explanation is due for the prologue! Here's some basics to keep in mind:

1.This is not a Japanese society...it's an alternate universe..and this is a kind of undefined, medieval society. There are still demons and priestesses though.

2.Kagome and Inuyasha/ Miroku and Sango will not know that the other two exist for a while. They will meet somewhere near the middle of the story. This fic will have 17 parts, including prologue and epilogue.

3.I'm going to try to make it humorous in any way I can, but it may be hard because of the subject matter, so bear with me. Jaken and Miroku will be most of the comic relief ; )

This chapter will see Kagome's introduction, and Miroku and Sango moving on their way to the top of the social ladder!

R&R please!

_Note: This chapter takes place three weeks after the prologue._

**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 1: Caged**

His ears twitched slightly, as he heard the sharp noise ringing from down the hall. What time was it? Out of pure habit, Inuyasha flicked his golden eyes to glance at the shaft of light that pooled in a mocking puddle on the ground. It was very thin. It might have been a full moon tonight. It might have been dusk. He gave up trying to guess, and closed his eyes again, praying for a dreamless sleep.

The sounds were growing louder. Why was the guard moving so loudly, and why was he coming near when he had just fed Inuyasha an hour before? Who was he talking to in that cocky voice of his? Had Naraku come, to taunt him, to kill him? A spectator...a new prisoner?

The thought intrigued him, and he opened his eyes fully, straining them in the hazy light, hoping to catch a glimpse of something. The flame of a candle flickered. The guard was coming closer, the click of his boots ringing out in the silence. He waited, didn't even realize that he was holding his breath for the unknown.

The light wavered, splayed across the silt-covered walls, making eerie shadows play on the surfaces. The guard was leading someone- a smaller figure who was walking shakily. Inuyasha looked harder, his heart beating faster. He hadn't seen outsiders for so long...months now. Would this visitor decide his fate? His mouth went dry. If it was time, he would kill Naraku. His spirits began to rise.

And, then, when he saw what the figure was, he almost gasped. It was a woman. A slight, frightened-looking woman with a familiar semblance. The guard was gripping her elbow, marching her with trained steps down the narrow hallway, and coming closer by the second. Why was a woman here, in such a place?

They had reached the cell door, the sets of thick, double-set, iron bars. They had been impossible for him to break, and no matter what time of day he awoke, they were always the first reminder of his desolate home. Inuyasha noticed that the guard was drawing his ring of keys from his belt. He was going to open the door. Inuyasha had a chance. He could at least attempt to push by through force. It was always worth a try.

Inuyasha bowed his head again, feigning sleep. But, while his eyes were closed, his ears were focused on the sound of the turning lock. In two seconds he would have his chance. The lock finally made a resounding click, and Inuyasha had sprung to his feet, aiming his body directly at the opening door. But, the guard had already anticipated his move, and a sword blade was directly under his chin.

"Don't try anything. You have no chance." The blue-green eyes of the guard flickered dangerously, almost smugly at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha found he couldn't move under the pressure of the sword tip. A growl formed under his throat, as he wrenched the blade away with his bare hand, lunged at the bars. In the few moments when Inuyasha had been stunned by the sword, though, the guard had found the time to shove the girl into the cell and slam it shut.

Inuyasha threw himself forcefully against the bars, almost roaring as he watched the guard, who retreated after one last glance at the girl. His chance had been lost. After a moment, he edged back to his wall, slumped down again. The girl was silent, and hadn't moved yet. She fixed him with a confused and half-fearful stare.

But, then, how would _you _react if you were suddenly thrown into a dungeon with an ill-tempered half demon?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sango glanced over at Miroku, astonished at the change that had come over him. One second they had been alone, outside the castle. He was being light and perverted as always, trying in his subtle way to keep her in high spirits, and to keep both of their hopes up. As soon as they had stepped inside for the first time, his back was rigid, his face was cut like stone, and his arms were straight like rods at his sides. The epitome of an obedient soldier. It was almost frightening how well he could shift back and forth. From a friend to something untouchable.

She breathed in sharply, remembering that she, too, had to watch her actions. He had been instructing her on how to carry herself. The structured grace in walking was easy enough for her, but to keep her face placid and free of emotion, and to establish her position in the court with her countenance had been trouble for her. They would be able to see right through her, right? She had feared that as soon as she walked through the doors of the palace, she would be recognized not as a woman of importance, but as a young country girl.

So far her ruse had passed. No one had dragged her out kicking and screaming. In fact, no one yet had paid her much more than a glance that would have been directed at any young woman entering the castle. Appraising, but still harmless.

No one had approached Miroku and Sango yet. The front room of the castle was bustling- servants, guards, noblemen. It was a time of war, and everyone was always on their toes. It was becoming easier for her to blend in.

"Calm down, Sango." Miroku was whispering to her, had placed his lips so close to her temple that she began to feel fidgety again. It was only proper that he act this way in public, anyway. To keep their game up. She supposed she had been showing her nervousness too much. She wrung her fingers together, and her eyes darted around, as if expecting an attacker at any moment. "I am a soldier. None of my motives will change that."

She began to relax. Miroku _was _a soldier, not an impostor. Nobody knew their motives.

Within seconds, a woman was approaching them. Her movements were practiced and almost lazy in their formality. She had exotic eyes that were a deep shade of maroon, sensual lips, and black hair that was pulled into a sleek bun at the back of her head. "You are the new Commissioner of the Guard, I take it?" Her voice was low and silky, but she didn't sound at all enthused. She whipped out a fan from underneath her elbow, and began to wave cool air into her face.

Miroku saluted her with professional ease, his eyes set hard. "Yes ma'am. I am here with my wife, Sango. I was told that today I would begin my duties as Commissioner."

The woman swept her eyes quickly over Sango, who tried to return her gaze with the same nonchalance. Inside, her stomach was tumbling. The woman then nodded, bored, and turned away. "Follow me." Without even motioning to them, she began walking quickly to the wide flight of stairs in the center of the large foyer. "I'll show you to your quarters."

Miroku glanced back at Sango, a small encouraging smile lighting in his eyes. She was suddenly glad that he was there with her. Without his help these past few weeks, she would probably still be stuck in that same tavern, plotting hopeless revenge on an unreachable man, and hoping she wouldn't be killed before she got the chance to meet Naraku face-to-face.

He then, almost as if it was second nature to him, offered his elbow to her. Lifting the hem of the voluminous dress she wore, Sango took his arm, and walked with him up the many steps. The woman lead them through many corridors, until they found that they were on the fourth floor- overlooking the courtyard where the ranks of the castle guard slept. Below them, uniformed men were milling around in preparation for their duties.

They were both scanning their eyes at the doors beside their room, at the towers and windows around them. They even had their own flight of steps leading outside in case of emergency.

"What else is on this floor?" Miroku asked.

She raised an eyebrow, but made no other move of surprise. "Naraku is on the other wing of the fourth floor."

A thrill of anticipation ran up Sango's spine. They were so close. Naraku was now within arms' reach. Though, just as Miroku had told her what seemed like ages ago, you couldn't just walk up and kill Naraku. In order to outwit someone as shrewd-minded as him, their plan had to be clever...and flawless.

"Anything else?" The pretty woman asked, her voice not trying to hide the fact that she was ready to leave them alone.

Miroku shook his head and inclined his head to her. "Thank you for your assistance, Lady..."

"Kagura." She swept towards the door, the silk of her skirt rustling. She pulled out her fan once more, as she stopped at the door. "Naraku has requested a meeting with you tomorrow night at the setting of the sun to discuss your duties."

He nodded in understanding, and she left without a word.

Sango breathed out when she closed the door. Miroku also lost some of his rigidness. He removed his cap from his forehead, and his bangs fell delicately over his forehead.

"That Kagura....who is she?"

"She's Naraku's mistress..."

Sango looked incredulous. "But she's a demon! Why is she the mistress of a human?"

Miroku sighed, moving to the bureau drawers beside the large, canopied bed. "I don't know, nor do I understand how it could be possible. But, he's one of the most powerful men I have ever known of, and that could be a factor. Perhaps she truly loves him, or he has promised her power. Either way, we have a long time to sort it out."

Sango sighed quietly to herself. "You are sure this plan will work? What if we are discovered?"

Miroku looked regretful, as he saw the fear that played over her features. "You still do not trust my judgement?"

She bowed her head until her bangs shadowed her eyes. "I still do not know what I trust."

He looked saddened. He often forgot that, while he had had many years to overcome the loss of her father, hers had been killed just months before. The grief was still fresh.

Miroku took a step closer to where she sat on the bed, his hat in hand. He gently reached out to touch her shoulder. She flinched even as his fingertips made contact.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I understand. But, we have to learn to rely on each other if this is going to work."

Sango nodded, dubiously, and said nothing more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been virtually silent for days. Kagome had her eyes fixed on the man across the cell from her. He hadn't said a word to her for three days. A grunt, a look, a growl. That was all she had gotten from him so far. He was now slumped against the opposite wall, his golden eyes shadowed by his bangs, looking as sulky as ever.

Didn't he wonder at all why she was here? First and foremost, she was curious as to why they had been placed together in this cell- why they two out of every other convicted criminal in the vicinity were sent to live alone in this foul dungeon. She pursed her lips, wrinkling her nose. The smell was becoming more bearable as she became used to it...but the slimy texture of the wall, the putrescence of the entire atmosphere, and the lack of light were driving her crazy.

She thanked the heavens that it was autumn. To be trapped here in winter would be hell. _Will I be here in winter....? Can I find a way out before I die here?_

Most of all, Kagome wanted to speak to her cellmate. They couldn't be silent forever. She would have to know who he was and what crime he had committed. _What if he's an assassin, or a deranged murderer? _She noted how vicious he often looked, and Kagome shivered slightly.

The man lifted his head a little higher, sniffing the air. Kagome still stared at him, so many questions clouding her face. He finally met her eyes, then he glanced away quickly, as if she wasn't even there. She breathed out in frustration.

"Food." He growled out.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wha..."

"You know, the stuff you eat?" He spat out irritably.

She huffed out, his words triggering her mouth into action. "I know what food is! But, why-?"

He rolled his eyes. "The guard is bringing us dinner. I can smell it from here. Humans are such weaklings..." he silenced again, and Kagome sighed loudly.

He had been right. Within the next thirty seconds, the guard had brought them food- a piece of stale bread each, a little water, and salty cured ham that made Kagome want to gag, it tasted so old. She looked down at her bowl of food with disgust, willing herself to not think about the taste.

"Oy," she heard an impatient grunt.

Kagome snapped her head up. He was going to speak to her again? His face was blank except for a constant frown, and his bright eyes stood out even in the shadows. She bit her lip nervously.

He pointed to the food with a clawed finger. "Do something about this!"

Her jaw almost dropped open. "Do....something....?"

He exhaled noisily through his nostrils. "Godammit- you're a priestess, aren't you? Fucking....change it....you have powers..."

"You obviously know nothing about spiritual powers...I can't do anything like that...it's physically impossible."

"Keh...." He wrinkled his nose at her. "Then what's the use of having you here?"

Her cheeks flamed in anger. They had only just met, and would be forced to live in tight quarters, and ALREADY he was driving her insane. "Why don't you ask Naraku? Ask him why I'm here! Then maybe we _both _could get some answers!" She met his maddening gaze with one of her own.

He looked slightly taken aback at her fiery reaction, but just grunted again.

They were again silent for a long period, as they both worked to force the food down their parched throats with the small cup of water, trying to ignore the taste.

After a while, Kagome looked up again, placed her bowl to the side. She had to be able to get through to this man. She just wouldn't be able to stand living with someone who hated her so much. So, it was she who would be forced to make another move.

"So..." she began, somewhat meekly. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha.....I'm Kagome." She tried to form a friendly smile. He didn't even look at her or move to respond, as if he could care less what her name was.

She fumbled with words in her head. The silence was becoming unbearable. His silence was completely confounding her. There were so many questions she wished to ask him, but was afraid that none of them could be answered. She wanted to trust him, and ask of their fate....but she didn't know how.

She was struck with another question- the one that had been tearing at her the most. "I....wonder why I'm here. I don't know why I'm locked up..because, frankly....I'm not a criminal. One day, this man just shows up...says I have committed treason against Naraku...and takes me away. I'm here now...and....I don't know..." She trailed off, realizing she was beginning to babble.

She watched his face expectantly. There were new emotions playing across his handsome face. Regret, anger, annoyance...she didn't know what to make of her companion. What was he thinking now?

As Kagome rattled on about herself, new thoughts were springing into Inuyasha's head. He, too, had puzzled over the same dilemma. If she was a normal priestess, as she had claimed to be....why had they been locked up together? He a true criminal in the eyes of the law, and she just a girl.

And then he knew why.

She looked so much like Kikyo- almost exactly the same, though younger. He had noticed it the first time he had laid eyes on her, and had been trying not to look her in the eyes. The eerie resemblance frightened him- made him want to yell to her, and ask why she had to have such a face.

Naraku's puzzle was now complete. He was going to make Inuyasha suffer this way- stuck to waste away next to a constant reminder of his past transgressions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Hope you like it so far. I know it's a little bit of a downer at the moment, but as the story progresses, I hope that so will the romantic part of it. There's going to be plenty of turns in this plot too....and an equal share of all the characters! (Sesshomaru included!) It was interesting for me, when writing this, to realize that the primary couple in this story is actually Miroku and Sango, since they're not in a dungeon. Kagome and Inuyasha will have romantic developments too, but they just move slower. I think there'll be something for everyone in this story, and I hope you'll all stick around to read more!

Let me know what you think in a review! ::unsubtle hint::


	3. Basic Desires

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha! 

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the prologue and chapter 1! I'm glad you like it so far....this chapter has lots of excitement! Sesshomaru is here! Miroku meets Naraku for the first time, face-to-face.....R &R please!

**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 2: Basic Desires**

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slowly, calculating. The wind was blowing towards the East, carrying on it the stench of human corpses- the remains of the wars. The silly battles that humans preoccupied themselves with. Human life was so short, so bittersweet, and yet the weaklings chose to complicate their existence by squabbling over meaningless things.

He began walking again, the curve of his slippers making imprints in the soft ground. The castle- it was rumored to have lain in the West. That was where he was headed.

"Master Sesshomaru!" A strangled, yelping voice cut through his thoughts, and Sesshomaru sniffed in annoyance of the creature behind him. "Where are we going?" Jaken scampered to keep up with the graceful demon, balancing the long Staff of Heads on his scrawny shoulder.

"To find my brother."

Jaken gasped. Sesshomaru's brother? That worthless half-breed, Inuyasha? Sesshomaru had not mentioned his name for years...would not allow Jaken to speak it. After all, someone like him was disgraceful to a line of powerful dog demons. He was not worthy of any mention.

"Are you going to ask of his help?"

Jaken was immediately shoved backwards with the butt of Sesshomaru's sword. The demon stared coldly ahead, his resonating voice even icier than his glare. "I do not require anything from my brother...except for our family heirloom."

Jaken thought for a moment, then began nodding vigorously, excited. "The Tetsusaiga? The sword that rightfully belongs to you, Master Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru noted how Jaken was like a lapdog- so easily amused, and slobbering all over his master's feet. He was useful in certain instances, though.

Sesshomaru was silent once more- a man sparing his words for only when they were necessary. He drifted into thought again, planning his course of action. It had been so long since he had even considered where his brother was. The last he had heard, Inuyasha had been convicted as a dangerous criminal under the human leader in the West, and that he was being held in a prison. _The fool...so easily caught....by a human, nonetheless. He truly is a disgrace to our family._

His arms moved lithely with his long legs, as he covered the ground with ease. Of course, there was always the dilemma of what he would do once he got a hold of the sword...because, after all, there was no way that Inuyasha would be able to win a battle against Sesshomaru. He could get the sword in a heartbeat. The only problem was the barrier. It barred all full-blooded demons from laying hands on it. Sesshomaru was full demon.

He would find a way to break the curse on the sword.

But first, he would go greet his little brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura used her fan to rap on the solid wood of Naraku's door. She huffed to herself, imagining him sitting by himself in the dark room. It was what he always did this time of day. She became impatient, as the door remained closed, and she was left out of his quarters.

She hated his arrogance- he had sent her to greet the new arrivals, and had told her to report back right away. Now he was unresponsive.

After another long moment, Kagura heard a click. The door was being unlocked. Creating a mask of her emotions, trying best as always to hide her utter disgust and hate for the powerful man, Kagura stepped into the room, and shut the door behind her. She had been right. Naraku was sitting across the room, bathed in shadow, obviously drowned in his strategic thoughts.

He looked up at her with nonchalance, and, even before he spoke, Kagura's eyes darkened in unclouded hatred. Naraku moved his elbow to sit on the armrest of his chair, settling back deeper behind his expansive desk. "Did you meet with them?"

Kagura nodded, tapping her shoulder lightly with her folded fan. "Yes. Their names are Miroku and Sango. He has been in the guard for four years now, and she is his wife."

Naraku listened, placing the tips of his fingers together in a calculating motion. "I was not aware that he was married."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. So, he was already doubting the Commissioner he had appointed? She would never understood why he made such moves in his military forces...it was if he enjoyed the game more than anything else...toying with other's lives, and seeing how far they could rise before he beat them down once more.

"You do not think that he can be trusted, then?"

Naraku smiled the smile that always made Kagura shudder. "I do trust him. But I would like to meet with him."

"He is coming tomorrow night at sunset to see you."

"That is perfect."

Kagura narrowed his eyes. What was he planning?

Naraku stood up from his chair, shadows falling down his dark military uniform, and sleek, black hair. "You have taken care of our project in the valley? Have you checked on Kanna?"

Kagura sniveled. Yes, this was another example of Naraku's sadism. Acting on his foolish desires. "Everything is as according to plan," she couldn't help but spit out the words.

Naraku chose artfully to ignore her tone, as he straightened himself. Without sparing her another glance, Naraku moved towards the door, and went to go do...whatever he chose to do. Kagura often had no knowledge of his movements. She tried her best to be cognizant of everything he did...but he rarely shared his plans or motives with her.

But, one day, she would be free of the trap that he had her in. To break the invisible bonds....then she would kill Naraku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku looked sidelong at Sango, thinking about how fidgety she looked. She was normally sullen and nervous around him- in the past weeks, that still had not changed much. But, at the moment, she looked mostly frightened. He was standing in front of the full-length mirror on their wall, adjusting his collar.

She sat on the bed, looking wan and tired.

"What is it, Sango?"

She sighed. He had noticed her mood. She tried to hide her feelings from him, but it was impossible in such close quarters. "It just...feels like you're walking straight into the lion's den. One false move, and then everything will be discovered..."

Miroku couldn't help but try to cheer her up. Putting on his daily perverted smile, he winked at her. "You're worried you'll lose me? I'm glad you've finally warmed up to me, Sango."

Sango's eyebrows titled in annoyance. "That's not what I meant."

Miroku chuckled, glad to see she had abandoned the foreboding attitude, if just for a moment. "Anyway, I am not worried as of now. We are employees of Naraku- we are his servants. We have given him the supposed upper hand in the situation. Even if he expected anything now...he would believe that he could crush us with an easy blow."

"Can't he crush us...?"

"I know neither you nor I will let him....not now...." Sango nodded in response, resolute once again.

"Good luck, Commissioner." She gave him a half smile.

"Thank you."

Miroku moved out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He felt a small bit of anticipation thrill up his spine. He would have to be aware of all of Naraku's moves, try to read him the best he could. The only way he and Sango would survive in this game would be if they were on their toes at all times.

He easily found the door at the end of the hall- thick and shiny mahogany, bathed in gold trimming and a large knocker. Obviously someone of importance resided behind this door. Straightening himself once more, Miroku reached a hand up to grasp the knocker. Before he even had a chance to knock, the door had swung open, and Kagura stood in front of him.

"Come in..." she uttered, gesturing lazily behind her, to where Naraku had been waiting for him.

Miroku watched as Kagura automatically shuffled out of the room, to what he supposed was their shared bedroom. He was now alone with his mortal enemy. But Miroku easily kept up his professional face. He had worked to perfect his demeanor for so long. He wasn't going to waste that skill at such an important moment.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Naraku spoke, his voice a mixture of disarming pleasantry, and something that sounded like underlying suspicion. Had he brought Miroku here to test him?

Miroku bowed to him rigidly, meeting Naraku's dark eyes with confidence. "I am forever in your service." He saw that Naraku was smiling- a strange, light smile. What was going on behind that smile? He gestured for Miroku to sit across from him at the small table, and Miroku obeyed.

"I am very glad that you could come here on such short notice. With the new developments with the wars in the East, I need structure in the palace Guard. As is your duty as Commissioner, you will be leading them on missions outside of the citadel." His words were quick, confident and practiced, and his voice almost soothing.

Miroku nodded. "I understand."

"Your first assignment will begin tomorrow. There is a small uprising of the thieves outside the city walls...and it will be your job to keep them in line. It is most important that the castle and the city are protected."

Miroku nodded his understanding once more. Their conversation felt slightly tense, but no more than any normal meeting between leader and subordinate would be. Miroku had been working to lead Naraku into a false sense of security...but he also wondered if Naraku was trying the same tactic. Or perhaps, his paranoia was rising to the surface...and Naraku really didn't suspect anything at all.

"But, I didn't invite you here to talk military strategy. That can wait for later. I wanted to get to know the man who will be my Commissioner." His eyes glinted sharply, as he smiled once more. It seemed so unfitting for a heartless murderer to say such words, or wear such an expression.

He called Kagura back into the room, and she immediately was next to Miroku. Her face was devoid of any emotion as she waited for Naraku's word. Miroku glanced at her, his mind confusing over their bond. He had been told that she was Naraku's mistress...but, the way she was looking at him, it felt as if she was his servant.

"Fetch us some wine." Kagura moved quickly to a cabinet in the corner of the room, from which she produced a bottle of dark wine in a jug, and two glasses. She placed them on the table in front of Naraku, and still said nothing.

"You may leave, Kagura...." He fixed her with an expectant glare, as if waiting for her to respond.

She looked slightly daunted, and then, with grudging slowness, the words fell from her pouting lips. "Yes, my love...."

Miroku tried not to look at her, as she left the room once more. Naraku didn't comment on their strange interaction, and instead turned to the bottle of alcohol in front of them. With a blank face, he uncorked the bottle, and poured ample amounts into the glasses of both he and Miroku.

Miroku watched the pouring of the wine intently. Naraku hadn't even suggested that Miroku might be an imposter. He was letting down his guard so easily around Miroku. Carefully, Naraku handed the full glass across the table, motioning for him to drink. Warily, Miroku studied the dark liquid for a moment, hoping that it would not be poisoned. But, he had no choice. In order to gain Naraku's trust, he would have to accept what was handed to him.

He took a long sip of the liquid, watching as Naraku did the same.

He would have to evaluate every weakness of Naraku's....their revenge would not work any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Please leave a review....thank you for reading! The next chapter, **"What Once Was Mine,"** should be up very soon!

::Random sidenote:: Anyone been following Fullmetal Alchemist? Anyone else completely torn apart by the end of 50? I think I might have a complete mental breakdown b/f Saturday....


	4. What Once Was Mine

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha. 

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers for their great comments! I'm happy that you enjoy the story. Well haha I got a lot of complaints about the lack of Inuyasha/Kagome action last chapter. Don't worry, they have some good scenes together in this chapter! I try to keep character development even in this story, so I can't always cram every character into each chapter, even if I'd like to. The storyline focuses on a few different sets of people that interact- Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Kagura and Naraku, Sesshomaru and Jaken, and then a mix of these. So, in terms of plot development, I'm moving gradually.

I'll try to keep everyone as satisfied as possible, you demanding readers, you! ; )

R&R Please!

**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 3: What Once Was Mine**

_He was suffocating. The air was quickly rushing out of his lungs, as if drawn by some invisible vacuum in the space around him. It was dark and full of shadows, unnamed figures hunched over themselves skirted the edges of his sight, though he heard their voices, chanting blame upon him with brutal force._

_Inuyasha whirled around in his asphyxiation, clutching at his throat in pain. He tried to cough, to speak. She was here somewhere. He could feel her presence looming. She whispered softly, so quiet that his ears barely caught the words. _

"_Why have you come? You are not allowed." The words, though quiet, were demanding of an answer._

_Inuyasha struggled with his vocal chords, his lips, his mouth, to form words, but they wouldn't come. Wheezing painfully, his heart felt ready to burst. Is this the way he would die? If she was here he could take it. He would die for her sake alone. _

_And, before he collapsed, one word pushed past his lips._

_"....Kikyo!"_

Inuyasha woke in a violent way, a guttural sound splitting from his mouth. He was covered in cold sweat, and his heart was beating at an alarming pace. It was the same dream he had most nights, thought there were not always other shapes surrounding him and Kikyo. Sometimes he could see her, reproachful and saddened. Mostly, he only heard her voice. But the cold tone alone was enough to send shivers down his spine.

His eyes slowly began to adjust to his surroundings, as his body returned to a normal state. He slumped against the wall, completely drained. The first image his eyes saw was the girl that was sleeping just ten feet from him.

He frowned angrily, his horrific dream amplified by the fact that an exact replica of Kikyo was in his presence. No matter how hard he tried to defy Naraku, his clever plan was really beginning to take a toll on Inuyasha. He lifted a sleeve to rub the beads of sweat off his forehead, breathing out slowly.

The dark-haired girl mumbled something in her sleep, shifting a little. Inuyasha growled. He hadn't had much conversation with her over the days they had been locked up together, but he felt as if it was useless to try. He was convinced that even if she hadn't looked exactly like Kikyo, she still would be hell to live with.

Suddenly, the girl began toss a little, her mumblings turning into something more frantic. His brows furrowed once more over his eyes. It seemed as if she was plagued by nightmares like he was....but what hers were about, he did not know. She was turning more violently now, and a prick of worry began to well up in Inuyasha.

He shifted uncomfortably. It looked like her dreams were giving her so much pain. He couldn't bear to watch anymore, haunted by the mewling sounds she made. He made a sound of discontent, as he rolled forward onto the balls of his feet. Crossing over to her, swiftly, he sat back on his haunches. Tentatively, he reached out clawed fingers to shake her shoulder lightly.

It took a few seconds for her to calm down, as the dream began to clear. She awoke in almost the same fashion as him, her eyes glazed over slightly, and her breath coming in rapid gasps. Her shining eyes suddenly met his in the dark, and he was surprised as she shrunk back from Inuyasha in fear.

"It was a nightmare," he explained, abruptly, not knowing how to get her to calm down effectively. "I woke you up."

She nodded slowly, her eyes flying around to the corners of the jail cell. She finally relaxed her muscles, and pulled herself to a sitting position. Warily, Inuyasha slid back across to where he had sat before, and now they were facing each other.

They were silent, not knowing at all what to say to each other. But, there was no avoiding the situation. It was late at night, they were both completely wide awake, and neither wanted to close their eyes again, for fear of what laid for them in the realm of dreams. Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eyes as she swept a layer of dust off her once-white tunic.

"Hey." His voice felt unbearably loud.

She glanced up quickly, her face a mute mix of exhaustion and shyness.

He looked away quickly, not wanting to seem as if he was too interested. "So, you don't know why you're here?" He didn't know why he was suddenly compelled to press for an answer...maybe her nightmares had intrigued him.

She was silent for a moment, and then she spoke quietly. Softly and more fearful than usual. "I told you, I don't know why Naraku put me here."

Inuyasha blew out an irritated sigh. "Yeah, you told me." His voice was scathing, and she flinched. "I meant, you haven't even figured out yet why they arrested you?"

Kagome shook her head dumbly, wondering what he was getting at.

Inuyasha leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes flickering closed for a second then opening back up. He was far more complacent than during the day- though still unbridled and impolite, he was speaking to her of his own accord once again. "Don't you get it? It's because you're a priestess."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Because I'm a priestess? Because I have holy power? How is that a crime? I should think Naraku would want my power on his side...."

Inuyasha snorted. "You obviously know nothing about him."

Kagome made a noise of frustration. "Then tell me- what do I not know? He is now my enemy as much as yours, whatever he has done to you. I have a right to know why I'm trapped here!"

"Naraku doesn't want holy power on his side...or, rather....even if he wanted it, he couldn't get it. He's too corrupt for priestesses....he orders around hordes of demons! Priestesses are the only ones who can effectively prevent him from killing thousands with those demons. Of course he doesn't want you running around!"

Kagome thought for a long moment, taking in all these new thoughts. "So, he wants to rid the land of every priestess?"

"Yes."

"How do you know these things?"

"From experience."

He said the words ferociously, and Kagome didn't dare challenge him for a better answer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru stood in the shadows, his bright eyes flickering at his surroundings. The air around him was permeated by a strong evil energy. It seemed to come from all corners of the palace, all edges of the forest surrounding the kingdom. Someone, or something very powerful was lurking here. Sesshomaru brushed off the instinctual feeling of foreboding. It was not in his nature to worry about creatures or situations that didn't pertain to him.

He surveyed the door below him, a circle of lead and steel in the field of gravel. This had to have been the place where Inuyasha was being kept...it reeked of human flesh, human stink, blood, and torture...the strong scents rose up from the ground and sickened him. In that mix, he also sensed his brother's energy, deep from within the dark caverns below.

He knew immediately that the best way of approaching the situation was to attack it headlong, so with a swoop of a poisonous whip that extended from his claws, the door was split in two. Gracefully, Sesshomaru dropped through the hole, landing softly on his feet as if the 12-foot drop had been a few inches. He surveyed the dark area silently, taking in the terrible odors with a blank face.

Calculating fast that his brother was being kept at the level below, instead of in the main rows on the top, that were filled with prisoners. He moved towards the steep stairs nearest to the slate wall of the corridor.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" A loud, rough voice echoed down the hall to Sesshomaru.

Annoyance flitting across his pale features, Sesshomaru flung back a bright lash from his fingers. The demon guard wasn't even worth his time to kill. The unnamed figure sprawled against the opposite wall, knocked out cold. Not even spending the energy to turn and see his work, the dog demon began descending the steps below him, which were slippery with moss and gravel and trickling water.

The floor below was suffocating in its dankness and smell. Sesshomaru felt that Inuyasha was close, and knew that his brother could feel him too. Even with pitiful half demon senses, Sesshomaru's energy was too powerful to be ignored. The cells lining the walls were all empty. They had put Inuyasha alone on this floor...and with a human. He must have done something terrible to merit this kind of treatment. Not that it made any difference either way to Sesshomaru.

He soon heard a clipped growl arising from the cavern of a cell near the end of the way. This was where Inuyasha was. He had obviously been aware of the approaching demon for quite some time.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" The rasping, rough voice reverberated off the stone walls.

Sesshomaru waited to respond, taking his sweet time to reach the bars of the cell. He swept his eyes once over the scene, noticing the dark-haired girl with the holy powers looking confused in the corner, and seeing Inuyasha throwing his entire body weight against the bars, looking like a trapped wild animal.

"Isn't it so fitting of you to spend the rest of your days trapped with a human? Perhaps you two can create more vile half-breeds on your own. It's the side of father you inherited most of, is it not?" The voice was heavy with dry sarcasm and little caring.

Inuyasha spit at the tall demon's feet, baring his fangs in fury. "Shut the hell up! I'll _kill _you!" Sesshomaru sniffed in disdain.

"I've no need to listen to your whining anymore. I've only come for one reason."

Inuyasha's eyes glowed in rage. The girl in the cell stood slowly, moved forward to stand next to him. "Who is he?" She whispered.

Inuyasha shoved her back roughly. "Stay out of this! He won't hesitate to kill anyone that stands in his way!"

She shrunk back a little, alarmed by his reaction, feeling grateful that he thought enough to keep her out of harm.

"Why did you come here, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru took a small step forward, and Kagome was increasingly aware of the incredible force and power of his aura. It commanded obedience and fear, and awe was stirring within her.

"Where is the Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha growled louder than before, his voice emanating hatred and bitterness. "It's none of your business where that sword is! Father left it for me, and me alone. Either way, you couldn't touch it if it was right in front of you." He smirked, as if he had somehow upped the stakes measurably.

_Father?! Inuyasha and this demon are....brothers?_ Sudden realization dawned on her.Kagome's eyes moved from one white-haired demon to the other, noticing the small similarities in their hair, eyes and facial features.

Sesshomaru's facial expression didn't budge as he stared back at his half brother. "So you obviously do not have it with you....that is why you are still stuck here....pitiful..." he droned, lazily.

The bars rattled slightly with Inuyasha's efforts. "I can tell you where the sword is, on one condition. You will let us free from this cell." Kagome's spirits rose. Would this be their token out?

A moment of silence made the air hang heavy in the dank space. Then, with deliberation, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and was disappearing into the shadows.

"Come back here, Sesshomaru, you coward!" Inuyasha was incensed beyond reason, his harsh voice echoing violently.

Sesshomaru's last words to Inuyasha floated back. "You gave yourself away, Brother. I now know the location of your sword. It has become apparent that this human ruler has it in his possession."

"There's still the barrier, you fool!" Inuyasha screamed, uselessly.

Sesshomaru moved up the staircase in silence, his lips tightening at the mention of the barrier. It was his last obstacle to getting his hands on the powerful weapon. The terrifyingly beautiful demon was soon out in the sea of moonlight, Jaken rushing to greet him with overzealous-ness. Yes, he would break the curse on the sword, and then the Tetsusaiga would be his.

The demon's countenance faded with the approaching fog, and he left no trace except for a demon guard with a very large headache.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Shorter chapter than I'd like....hmmm.....can you guess who the guard is? (author's little secret).

Please tell me what you like, or hate! Complain if you'd like! Can't get better without feedback, y'know.... ; )

Note to drake220: OMG Toboe?! NOOO! I missed Saturday's episode....that totally reeks. ....Yeah, the whole Cher thing was just plain lame...no warning for it.... But, trust me...as much as I love Wolf's Rain, NOTHING compares to the heartache I felt at the end of Fullmetal Alchemist episode 50. My friend and I wore black to school the next day. I was depressed for a full week. It was like seeing Inuyasha being murdered, or Miroku being tortured. So painful...So I'm telling you...when Fullmetal Alchemist comes out on Adult Swim in November, you must watch! Best show ever (besides Inuyasha, of course)!


	5. Pillow Talk

**DISCLAIMER:** ::sigh:: I still do not own him....or Miroku... 

**A/N: **Yay! Readers! People like this story! ::cheers issue from imaginary crowd:: I loved writing this chapter, and I know you'll all enjoy it! Miroku/Sango all the way! (woot!) No Inu/Kag stuff though (sorry!) I'll make it all up to you in the end, though...

XD I noticed that, after writing this chapter, I must have some kind of secret attraction to men in uniform...something I never really knew about myself. I guess it would be kind of hard to resist Miroku in any kind of outfit though...military or otherwise.

Well, busy yourself with the newest plot developments, and enjoy some good ol' relationship development. R&R!

****

**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 4: Pillow Talk**

Sango rolled over in the soft mattress, curling herself into a ball within the blankets, trying her hardest to escape the morning sunlight that streamed from between the curtains.

She had slept deeply the night before, it being one of the few nights in months that she had not been kept awake by nightmares. She cracked an eyelid open, tentatively, expecting to see Miroku lying beside her. If he saw her looking at him at all, it would mean she would have to get up. She wouldn't be caught dead giving Miroku a look of any kind while they laid together in bed. It was improper enough that they were forced to share bedding. She was afraid of what conclusions he might jump to if she ventured to converse with him across pillows.

The thought frightened her. An experienced, older man such as himself so close to her made the shy and vulnerable part of her want to forfeit the idea of revenge. Another half of her was willing to bear the embarrassment and the uncertainty. That half was constantly coaxed by Miroku's subtle way of caring for her, and his expert judgement in all matters.

When both of her eyes were wide open, she breathed out a sigh of relief. Where Miroku had once laid, was an imprint in the mattress beside her. He was gone. A feeling of confusion and disappointment moved in her. Where was he at such an early hour? They rarely left one other alone without consulting each other first. What had happened?

She writhed quickly from the tangle of blankets, leaping unceremoniously onto the wooden floor. Sango rushed immediately to the window that overlooked to courtyard. She yanked the glass open, and stuck her head out, her long locks falling over the sill. The courtyard below was thriving with life, the soldiers out in full, dressed in their black and gold uniforms.

She breathed in sharply. There was a mission already! They had only been there less then two weeks, and now Miroku would be acting on his duty as Commissioner of the Guard. Where would they be going? Adrenaline spinning through her, Sango scampered to throw on a shift and jacket over her cotton nightdress. Shoving her black slippers on her feet that were icy with early morning cold, Sango bolted out their bedroom door.

She flew down the flight of stairs outside, throwing her arms out to balance herself on the spiral stone staircase. She hoped deeply that she would be able to find Miroku before he had to leave. In her hasty search, she still had time to wonder how foolish she looked. It was times like these when she was glad that she was posing as Miroku's wife. She could then act as if her franticness and worry came from the love of a woman, and not the companionship of a warrior.

In the haze of the morning fog, she finally saw Miroku. He looked nothing less than regal, perched atop a jet-black stallion. The golden tassels that hung off his shoulders, the brass of his three rows of jacket buttons, and the polished leather of his knee-high riding boots all shone in the rising sun. He sat straight on the silver saddle, his dark eyes surveying the lines of men that were assembling before him.

"Miroku!" Sango's shrill voice reached his ears.

He titled the reins attached to the horse's bit, and the stallion lifted its hooves to turn towards the running girl. He chuckled quietly to himself. The young woman was moving at breakneck speed through the crowd, the ties of her dress hanging loosely, and her hair flying wildly around her head.

"Sango..." he greeted her, his eyes flickering in a small smile.

She grasped the side of his saddle with her fingers, staring up into his face. Her cheeks burned pink in the cool air. "Where are you going?"

"Naraku has sent out the order to head towards the Northern mountains. There is a tribe of bandits out there who have threatened the safety of the stronghold in the citadel. We are to take them down."

Sango's voice lowered, as her eyes shone in despair. "...A slaughter."

Miroku's lips became set in a grim line. "As a soldier, it is my job to do as my leader suggests. It will be best for us both if I accomplish this task the best I can."

Sango nodded regretfully.

"Good luck," she whispered.

Miroku nodded, sharply. His men were almost completely in formation, and they were waiting for his command. He accepted the saber and sheath that the flag bearer passed up to him, and he tightened it around the waist of his black uniform. Patting Sango gently on the hand to reassure her, Miroku yanked the reins so that his horse would face the other soldiers.

"Miroku..." she spoke, wavering, behind him.

He turned an eye to her expectantly.

"Please come back alive." After all, where would she be without him?

His face softened once more as he saw the worry alight in her features. "I promise I will. And I never take back my word to a Lady."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That Inuyasha! As disrespectful and uncivilized as always! No honor or value whatsoever..." Jaken waddled along, his creaky voice echoing through the trees.

"You're an annoyance, Jaken." Sesshomaru was as blunt and cold as ever, and he still spared no look to his green companion.

"Y-yes Master Sesshomaru." Jaken blew out a sigh. Obviously Sesshomaru was too preoccupied in his brilliant strategy to deal any kind of blow to Jaken. But, the imp didn't dare try Sesshomaru's patience by speaking once more. When riled, the aristocratic demon was a fearsome enemy that wouldn't be deterred.

He peered around through the foliage around them, wondering where Sesshomaru was leading them. It seemed as if they were traveling in the direction of the Southern plains, but Jaken, in a rare show of cleverness, chose not to ask.

It really had been such a folly for Sesshomaru's father, the one-time Lord of the Western Lands, to hand out such an inheritance as the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha, as if it were some worthless trinket. What possible use could a measly half demon have with a killing sword? A weapon such as the Tetsusaiga was suited for the most powerful. Jaken was convinced that his Master was the only one who could hold such a title. Therefore, by power of deduction, he was also the proper master for such a sword.

Sesshomaru, dodging fallen logs and thick layers of branches gracefully as if their was a well-worn road carved before him, was busy with his own thoughts. His recent visit to Inuyasha had reminded once again of how much he desired the sword above all else. But, in order to break that curse on the blade, there was something he needed to do.

Long ago, when their father had forged the sword, he had been the one to choose what limitations would be placed on it. _Father....why did you choose for a weakling like Inuyasha to be able to grasp it..?_

Sesshomaru knew the only way to break it was to kill whoever had placed that spell...and it hadn't been his father.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sango sighed, curling her dressing robe tighter around her body as the cool air rustled through the window. It was late, now- almost midnight. The sky was inky black, with a sea of bright pinpoints spreading out as far as her sight could reach. The cloudless sky usually was comforting to her, because it made her thoughts feel clearer also.

Not this night. Miroku and the troops had yet to return, and doubt crept into her veins every time she thought of the situation. He was a competent strategist and fighter, but one never knew what to expect in battle. If he did not return, she was friendless and hopeless.

He had told her the day before that she shouldn't remain secluded, as the Commissioner's wife. She should befriend the ladies of the house and become acquainted with the layout of the castle. But, Sango just didn't _want _to. She understood the merits of such actions, but her shyness and fear of the unknown was now driving her life. She had yet to speak to Naraku, who ran this house. She preferred to be alone with her thoughts of Kohaku, her little brother, and the villagers that had been so dear to her.

Sango squinted, trying to make out any changing shadows in the road. When would they come back home? She didn't know if her nerves could take it any longer. She pressed her cheek against the cool windowsill, letting her eyes flutter close for a few seconds.

Since the time they had moved into the palace, Sango had become increasingly aware of how different her perceptions of the castle were from its reality. Though Naraku was secretive, reclusive and mysterious, the house functioned around like a normal palace. She had somehow been expecting to arrive to an empty fortress. But, instead, there were servants and leaders and servicemen.

Everyone had their specific duty.

_"Why do they follow Naraku, though? Why is he in power?"_

She hadn't understood this, and had asked Miroku one night. To her, Naraku was the vilest man alive. And yet, he was also the richest and the most powerful.

_"I thought you would understand best," _he had said_. "They live under Naraku because of fear. He does not hesitate to kill those that cross him. Singly, no one in this kingdom feels they have the strength to overtake him. Nobody has the guts to cause a revolution. That, and he gives very handsome rewards to his most devoted followers...."_

_"And, we are taking the chance of revolution...." _

Miroku had nodded brightly.

She thought back to her first day spent in the citadel. It was true that the city was governed by fear. Just walking alone in the streets, she had been afraid of being caught. The people, though still shopping their markets and tending to their families, tried to live normally, everything was ruled by martial law. One step out of line, and Naraku had the power to do what ever he desired...

Sango stared off into the distance, wondering vaguely what time it was. Then, out of the horizon, she spotted a dancing light. Then, two more yellow lights appeared, twinkling like bright fireflies in the blackness of the night. She stood abruptly from her seat at the window. The lights were lanterns, and the shadows of men were beginning to splay out in the moonlight.

She hesitated on whether to meet them outside in the courtyard, or await Miroku's return at their room. She decided reluctantly on the latter, not wanting to crowd or confuse their homecoming. Sango paced a little in front of the long mirror, and then settled on curling up against the headboard of the bed.

Her patience was soon rewarded, when, twenty minutes later, she heard the click of boots ascending the steps outside their bedroom. She inhaled, waiting for the key to turn in the handle. She heard the lock turn soon enough, and Miroku was there in front of her.

She let out a rush of breath, seeing him standing in the shadowy frame of the door. "I have come back alive," he stated, not without a touch of humor.

He looked slightly worn around the edges from the long day, his impeccable jacket now soiled with dust and sweat, and his hair windblown. A trail of dirt marred the side of his face, and Sango noticed a small cut above his eye.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, quietly, her eyes fixed expectantly on him.

Miroku nodded. "Though, some things about our mission today worried me."

Sango raised an eyebrow, and waited for his answer as he stripped the belt from his waist, and gently arranged it and his hat on the coat rack beside the door. He moved towards the bed where she was, and he also sat down.

"Naraku is in control of demons. I had seen them before, when my father was murdered....but, I had assumed they were scavenger demons, and not in league with Naraku..." He made a noise of frustration. "It just....doesn't make much sense!"

Sango puzzled too. They both fell into their thoughts in the mutual silence. "I have seen those demons, too. Were they moving with the Guard?"

Miroku shook his head, his black bangs shaking. "No...that's what is so confusing..."

Sango remembered all the things he had ever instructed her on, and smiled wryly to herself. "We must be patient, though...."

He nodded, his normal twinkle returning to his features. "That is correct..."

"Do you....need me to tend your wound?" Sango had felt so helpless the entire day, and felt she needed a way to soothe Miroku, or at least give her part.

The smile on his lips widened, and he laughed out loud. "Sango, Sango...you may tend any part of me- even that which is not wounded!" He placed a hand over his heart in a sincere gesture, as he winked lecherously at her.

Sango turned as red as a tomato, and curled her legs into herself. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that!" She muttered.

Miroku stood from the bed, leaning down to remove his tall boots from his feet. His voice rose up muffled from his position. "Why? Do I make you nervous?" He very well knew the answer to that question, and Sango despised him for that.

He placed the boots next the bureau drawers and Sango spluttered indignantly. "Of course not!"

Miroku just continued smiling, as Sango flopped down onto her pillow, acting as if it was her intention to fall asleep and ignore him. Shaking his head lightly, Miroku began working at the buttons on his officer's jacket. The smooth brass slid out smoothly from the buttonholes, and the heavy material joined the belt and hat on the rack. Sango steamed to herself in the bed, not enjoying the silence, yet feeling slightly grateful for it.

With practiced ease, Miroku reached down to the hem of his undershirt, and yanked it up over his head. Sango, not usually privy to Miroku's bare....anything, really....was finding it a hard task not to stare. His broad back was muscled in all the right places, with smooth, tanned skin taut over every muscle. His arms and front too, seemed a work of art...sculpted and lean. Her breath wavered for a moment, and then she looked a little further up.

Miroku had turned around and was staring directly at her. Her face heated up to an alarming temperature, and she shut her eyes tightly, as if that would erase what had just happened. _I'm a total fool..._

Sango rolled over, pretending her best to be asleep, but her mind was racing.

Miroku said nothing in return, as he shuffled around the room to put everything in order. Though....Sango was sure she heard a faint chuckle coming from him....

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Teehee....

...shirtless Miroku.....

::runs off giggling madly::

::runs back::

.....I swear I accidentally imagined Roy Mustang in place of Miroku when I wrote the part with him in uniform....It's the bangs I tell you! The baaaangs! (Sango in a miniskirt..::snigger::) Ohh my but I'm getting carried away with myself. XD

Review please!


	6. The Wanderer

**DISCLAIMER**: Unfortunately, I cannot steal Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi...(it would be kinda obvious, too....) 

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! You guys are what keeping me updating fast. If you bug me about updating, I'm likely to feel more guilty, and psu myself to write faster. Well, I keep getting a lot of "Hey! Where's insert couple here" And, once again, I can't always fit everyone in every chapter, but I try. Thankfully, this chapter covers almost all the main characters, so no one will feel left out! : )

Oh yeah, and about that really...odd...author's note I left at the end of last chapter. Just wanted to clear up that Roy Mustang is a character in "Fullmetal Alchemist", one of the best anime every created...and the miniskirt thing actually wasn't so random, if you know his character XD

Please R&R!

**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 5: The Wanderer**

Steam and fire spit from the crevices in the cracked ground below. It made the air around the two travelers waver with the extreme heat, and caused their eyes to water and burn. Jaken moved along rapidly, his long toes not making it easy to leap around the burning pits in the ground.

"Eeeeep!" He cried, as one of his toes was halfway turned into a crisp.

Sesshomaru had caught up with him, and watched as Jaken floundered in pain. Frowning in frustration, he sent Jaken a hard kick to the backside that caused him to fly to the dwelling at the other side of the fiery plane. The green demon slowly pulled his self up, looking half grateful, and part fearful at the blow his master had dealt him. Now on the other side, Jaken hoisted up the Staff of Heads, and looked on the dwelling that they had arrived at. It was a huge skull, partly buried in the hot earth. As Sesshomaru made his way across the barren landscape to join Jaken, they both heard the clank of metal upon metal coming from the inside.

Sesshomaru walked straight past his cowering follower, and approached the mouth of the skull. It was dim inside, and long shadows leaned and moved in the firelight from the back of the cavern. The metal clinking continued, as Sesshomaru's eyes fixed on the person in the back.

Suddenly, the voice of the person called out to him, in warning and with no fear. "Who comes without knocking? I am only an old man who makes swords. If I do not know you, go away." The voice was weathered with age.

Sesshomaru's gold eyes glinted with the fire. "Toutousai." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

The hunched-over demon in the back, dressed in his green-and-black striped kimono, now whirled around to face the silent dog demon. His face was long, with a pointed chin, almost as if it were a puckered crescent moon. He had receding gray hair on his head, and a stubborn mouth. He looked on in mild confusion and interest at the beautiful countenance before him.

"Who are you?" His voice now trembled slightly with fear he had not shown before. Sesshomaru radiated an awesome power, and every hair on Toutousai's neck stood on end.

Sesshomaru's face remained cold as the steel of Toutousai's swords, as he stared down the old demon. "You forged the sword of my father- the Tetsusaiga?" His eyes narrowed, waiting for the answer.

Sudden realization dawned on Toutousai, and his eyes bugged out even further from his wrinkled face. "You are the son of the Lord of the Western Lands?"

The white-haired demon still remained impassive. "You made for him the Tetsusaiga. I want to know how to break the demon barrier on the blade."

Toutousai's eyes narrowed, his lungs heaving within his bony torso. "You are the elder son. That sword was to be given to his youngest. That is why that barrier is in place." His withered mouth became set in a grim line.

Sesshomaru looked monumentally displeased by the sword maker's answer, and his eyes grew even harder. "I will have that sword." His tone was icy.

Toutousai became more riled, losing a little more of his fear as Sesshomaru insulted him. "I forged that sword- and it was not your father's wish to see it in your hands."

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched a little, and Jaken watched from the sidelines. The delicate mouth of the demon began to twist a little, and suddenly he was smiling an unnatural smile. Jaken shuddered, even in the stuffy, hot room. A smile on Sesshomaru's lips was the most fearful thing he could imagine...it brought images worse than being torn apart alive by hungry wolves, or the most painful kind of torture. When Sesshomaru smiled, the men who were wise ran.

"So...you will not tell me how I may overcome the barrier?"

Toutousai's fear was beginning to return, as he noticed the sick glint deep within the demon's eyes. "N-no....NEVER!"

Without another word, and before the sword master could move, Sesshomaru made a quick flick of his fingers that caused limbs to split from body, and dark blood to splatter over the walls. The sword and hammer that the demon had been using fell to the ground with a clatter, and lay there, steaming.

Jaken made a small sound of pride, knowing that he was on the side of this powerful demon. Yet, he knew that if he upset the demon, he too could one day be on the receiving end of a lethal blow like that. "M-master Sesshomaru?" He began, quietly, scampering after the retreating demon.

"Why did you kill him without finding the secret?"

"He is of no use to me anymore."

And Jaken asked no more questions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome looked up with a snap as the demon guard brought them their morning meal. Her eyes lit up in undisguised hunger as she saw the slim plate of food and water. Inuyasha opened his eyes too, eyeing the food with a bitter look on his face.

The guard stood for a moment, as Kagome moved towards the plate, and a look of pity flew across his face. She was a very pretty girl, after all, and hadn't complained one bit when he had taken her to the cell. She was the first prisoner under his watch to have ever shown _him _any sympathy. "How....are you doing down here?" he asked, quietly, knowing that, as a guard, he should not be even giving the prisoners a second glance.

Her brown eyes shone surprise at him, as she cradled the plate in her hands. Her face was streaked with dirt, and her beautiful black tresses were now matted. "I....I'm....alive....at this point, that's all I can ask for." What could you say to a question like that, anyway? She had just been locked in a dank dungeon for an undetermined amount of time, after all.

Inuyasha growled in warning from the corner where he sat. A tip of a fang peeked out over his bottom lip. Something about the way the guard looked at the girl irritated him. "Leave her alone, wolf! Of course she's not doing all right....either you let us out, or she'll just get worse."

The guard looked miffed, as his eyes narrowed at Inuyasha. "It's Kouga- not wolf! I was just....never mind." Looking dejected, the brown-haired demon retreated, his long ponytail swinging, and the sound of his boots ringing against the metal of the bars.

Inuyasha closed his eyes once more, his hands folded in his wide sleeves, giving him the appearance of a meditating monk. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, noticing how he was not making a move to get his meal. "Hey...Inuyasha, aren't you going to eat?" She sounded slightly worried, and he flinched.

"No....you eat it." He had noticed how gaunt she had become, and he knew that a human like her needed nourishment far more than his hardened body did.

She sighed loudly, almost motherly. "Now, Inuyasha....you have to eat something.." With her new no-nonsense tone, she picked up his plate, and walked towards him to shove it into his clawed fingers.

He raised a single eyebrow at her, but didn't object. They both began eating, Inuyasha busying his eyes with everything but Kagome, Kagome busying herself with her food.

"Inuyasha....forgive me for being so rude..." he words rang throughout the cell. "...But I want to know. Why are you after Naraku? Why are you a criminal in his eyes?" Part of her didn't want to know, so that she wouldn't have another reason to fear his temper. But, from the gentleness she had seen of late, she was sure that he would not harm her on purpose.

She was feeling the same kind of hatred welling up in her as Inuyasha had expressed, every time she thought of Naraku. And she wanted her and Inuyasha to become comrades...not just temporary cellmates who knew nothing about each other.

He glowered, his face turning sour from the calm look he had before. "It's not something you need to hear....let's just say I killed somebody very very important..."

Kagome nodded, silently. _..Murder? But who? Who was important? _She sensed a double edge and a sorrow to his words, and didn't know what to make of them. But how could she press any further? Inuyasha was a closed book that needed plenty of prying. She had gotten this far already...she was sure she would be able to crack the case one way or another...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miroku stood, rigid, as before, trying to keep his face as stern and professional as possible. After all, having to stand in front of his men on a platform like this meant that it was important for him to be the most disciplined. And, of course....it was important that he be the best in front of Naraku.

Miroku had been completely in shock when, the night before, Naraku had requested that he gather the troops so that he may address them. Since Miroku and Sango had become residents at the palace, Naraku had rarely left his quarters. He was habitually a recluse, and he led the region just fine from his darkened wing of the house. But, some change had seemed to spark his interest in the men beneath him.

The newly-appointed Commissioner watched warily as Naraku descended from the high steps of the tower. Was he fearing losing the loyalty of his men, or was it just another part of his never-ending web of domination? Miroku faced Naraku with an expressionless face, saluting the approaching man. The thought of what could be formulating in Naraku's mind confused Miroku.

The men below the stage also saluted, lined up in rows of black uniforms and straightened caps. The visage of the tall, imposing Naraku struck either awe or fear in the hearts of the many men that stood in front of him. Naraku, no expression adorning his face except for a small smirk, returned the salutes, and then waited till he had the eye of every man in the audience.

"My men...!" His voice rang loud...it boomed along the walls of the courtyard with its deep tone. The gaze of his beady eyes was intense and far-seeing. "We are nearing the peak of our society. Our city is created of the fastest, the greatest, the smartest. It is only fitting that we be the masters of our destiny." His words were smooth and persuasive.

Miroku, even feeling the disgust for his General writhing in his stomach, was admiring of the way he could make every man hang on his words. "We must be able to be strong in the face of the dangers and the evils outside, and those who would seek to throw down you and your families." His face shone in honesty, and Miroku felt alarmed that the crafty Naraku could wheedle his way into the hearts of those around them- was so easily able to trick them with his words.

"And it is also important..." he spoke again, this time, a sinister edge creeping softly into his voice. "...that I alone be your leader, and that no one come between us. You all, and I, as your leader are alike in the way that we are men....but I have the power that you do not have. Believe me when I say I know what is best for you, and what is best for this country." Miroku wanted to spit at his feet.

"You....will not cross me."

At this point in his speech, a deadly silence hung over the crowd. "If I hear of any more traitorous acts, such as with the man who previously lead the Palace Guard.." there was a collective shudder of terror within the men. Miroku gulped reflexively. So, the man who last held his position had been murdered because of acts against Naraku? "Then, I will not hesitate to act with the same force I used with him." His voice was now lethal, and you could have heard a pin drop within the crowd.

He let the words sink in for a moment, and then the pleasantry of earlier returned to his voice. "But, let not your hearts be troubled by such words....for every one of you here is loyal..."

He stared into the crowd with burning intensity, as if waiting for response. After a long moment of hesitation, Miroku began to applaud. The men looked up to the Commissioner in surprise, and then all at once they joined in cheering Naraku. The cheer welled up into one great yell. Miroku and Naraku met eyes across the stage, and Miroku stared at him with pretended admiration.

Naraku nodded deferentially to him, but Miroku's breath came choppily. Was that a look of challenge in his shrewd eyes, behind his placid features? Did he doubt Miroku's intentions, or had Miroku become paranoid? Naraku, after one last salute to the men, turned slowly and began to make his way back up the flight of stairs. Even as he continued clapping, Miroku's bright eyes watched him intently as he left.

He knew that Sango had also followed every word of the speech from their bedroom window.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru and Jaken left the cave. Nighttime had crept up on them easily, the inky sky blanketing the hills and forest around them, the pale moon bathing everything in eerie light. From the shadows of the rock faces nearby, two eyes watched the approaching figures.

Sessomaru stopped in his tracks, sensing a great evil energy nearby. There was a specific smell, too, that seemed all too familiar, and all too disgusting. He reared back a little, his senses becoming attuned to the landscape around him. "Come out." He spoke, commanding.

The cloaked figure slinked out from behind the rock, and now stood on the path directly in front of the impatient Sesshomaru. Whoever it was had their face covered, was hunched over, with only bony fingers protruding from the cloth that was drawn around them.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles swiftly to show the creature his intentions.

The figure chuckled darkly, hearing Sesshomaru's displeasure. "I have knowledge that may be of use to you. You just murdered the famed swordsmith, Toutousai the mountain demon." The voice was hushed, scratchy and deep.

Sesshomaru sniffed in disdain. "You have nothing that I need." He began to walk forward, intent on slaying this person that emanated the strange aura. Then he would move along to claim the sword that was rightfully his.

The person moved out of Sesshomaru's way, bowing down a little lower. When Sesshomaru had moved a few paces away, the weathered voice spoke once more from underneath the cloak. "But I know of how you can break the sword's barrier."

Sesshomaru paused, showing that he was giving the figure an opportunity to speak.

"You have murdered Toutousai. If you rid this world of the entire line of Toutousai, and spill their blood upon the earth, then the curse of the Tetsusaiga will be dissolved."

Silence hung between them, as Sesshomaru pondered the words. "Where is the rest of his line?"

"He has a sole descendant- a daughter. She lives in the valley two thousand paces East of the Citadel."

Now that Sesshomaru had his information, he turned to slice the cloaked person in two.

But the figure had vanished.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Things we should sum up at the end of an eventful chapter:

1. Sesshomaru awesome!

2. Inuyasha/Kagome aww!

3. Miroku is the best!

4. Now you know who the guard is..... ;)....but can you guess who Toutousai's daughter is?

Please review!


	7. The Curse

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not a proud owner of Inuyasha...I'm not an owner at all, in fact... :::feels sad::: 

**A/N: **My goodness, it's been too long. I definitely should have updated sooner, but I got distracted by a million other things. Ya entrance essays are not the piece of pie I thought they would be. I hate having to limit my amount of words- I mean, how am _I, _the Queen of Adjectives, supposed to condense my thoughts from the past four years into 200 words? It's definitely a challenge....

Well, here goes a fun chapter with an answer to last chapter's question! Many of you were right....so, go read now!

**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 6: The Curse**

The cave was cool and moist with early morning dew. The priestess knelt down gently, smoothing her long, white skirt over her legs, curling her feet beneath her body. She clapped her palms together, her fingers brushing her lips. As the incense in the bowl before her drifted a long stream of smoke towards heaven, she bowed her head to the ground.

Such was her morning ritual of honoring the gods, as it always had been. She stayed in that position for a few minutes longer, clearing her mind of all of her dreams and thoughts from the previous night.

A moment later, she snapped her head up, and her senses blared with an internal alarm. The barrier around her cave was fluctuating. She had chosen this place as better protection, a safer place to serve the gods and also the people in the nearby communities. But, there was a very powerful demon heading her way...heading towards the cave.

Rin felt adrenaline pouring through her veins. It had been a while since she had been in danger, but she had never been able to stay away from it for long. Would the barrier hold? Or would she be pitted against such a monstrous demon? Keeping her brown eyes fixed on the smoking incense, she felt for the bow and arrow at the altar. Whatever it was, she would be ready for it.

She stood up slowly, her leg muscles tightening a fraction. Then, hesitantly, she began to move towards the light at the end of the tunnel, which was the mouth of the cave where the sun was rising. Her heart beating faster and faster within her chest, Rin stopped moving to hide behind a crag near the entrance. She peered around the edge of the rock, fixing her eyes to see past the bluish holy barrier at the cave's mouth.

The sight she saw made her already-heaving breath catch in her throat. It was a single demon- graceful and with beauty like that of the fleeting winter. He had exquisite long hair that was white as snow, shining eyes like the color of the December sun, and a countenance that was as cold as ice. He was tall and imposing, his broad shoulders draped in white robes fit for a prince, with spiked armor and silk sashes adorning his torso. He looked regal, and Rin was in awe for a long moment.

She was afraid, too. He was storming the cave with an impassably determined expression, and she was beginning to think indubitably that, for whatever reason, she was the target of his aggression.

_It's no use in begging for immediate death, _she concluded, noticing that she had placed herself directly in the line of fire by coming to the front of the cave. So, her black hair flying behind her, Rin flew through the shadows, back to the hollows where she had built her altar. Setting her bow across her lap, Rin sat down cross-legged. She would wait for the demon here.

Sure enough, within minutes, she felt her barrier breaking slowly. It was if her purifying powers were just an annoying pinch to this demon. In seconds, he had made his way through, and she could feel his energy intensifying as he moved closer. She couldn't help the anticipation that swirled through her. How would she stop him? Most importantly to Rin- why had he come?

He was now just feet past the entrance to the hollow. Rin, a sudden burst of confidence running through her, was on her feet as he approached. Her sandals dug into the ground as he moved around the corner.

And then, she was facing him, a purifying arrow notched and aimed at his chest.

"Who sent you?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miroku was fast becoming used to these kinds of meetings between him and Naraku. Naraku seemed to have an affinity for darkness and shadow...maybe to him it made the illusion of mystery...or perhaps it really did enhance the already-mysterious nature of the enigmatic leader. He had called the Commissioner to his office discuss some matter of importance.

Like always, he conveniently revealed nothing ahead of time to Miroku, and enjoyed drawing out the tense silence. It was a mind game like always. Miroku tried to be more comfortable in his chair, and consistently attempted to relax...but in the presence of his father's murder, it hadn't become any easier. Every time he spoke to the man, his blood boiled. It was because he saw the same manipulative glint and smile that Miroku had seen on his face on the day of the murder every time Naraku spoke.

It was enough to drive a man insane.

And without Sango he did not know where he would be. She was always waiting for him back in their quarters to discuss whatever was on his mind, and to soothe the rarely-visible temper that Naraku caused to rise within him. She had also become quite useful in gathering what little information there was to be had from around the castle. But, mostly, she was his spine and his support system.

Naraku smiled only through his lips. His teeth looked sharp and his eyes were as hard as stone. He was edging on towards something important, Miroku could tell.

"Do you know of any of our prisoners that we hold in the dungeon?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Prisoners? I was not aware of any in particular. They are criminals, I suppose." He truly had not known of anyone that had been captured. The dungeon was rarely spoken of....because of...what? It was obviously dangerous, and meant death. It was rumored to have been Naraku's own experiment, his best way of punishing criminals. But, what did that mean?

Naraku nodded slowly, sipping his nightly goblet of wine. "They have performed criminal acts of the highest degree. They betrayed their country....and they betrayed me." He spoke the words as if it were grievous that anyone would even consider such acts. "They are there to rot and to suffer, in ways that only they deserve."

Miroku waited for him to speak again, disgusted inwardly by the way in which he talked so lightly of pain and torture.

"_Anybody _who betrays me deserves that fate." At the words, he was staring straight into Miroku's eyes. It was as if his pupils were trying to bore holes into Miroku's soul. Miroku tried not to fidget.

Naraku flashed his eyes away after a moment, setting down his drink.

_Why is he revealing any of this to me? To get me to tell the truth? Does he know my thoughts? _Miroku felt completely cornered in the situation.

"I have told you about my private dungeon, because some day soon you may have to visit there..." Miroku's heart skipped a beat. "....As a consort. There are two prisoners who are very important to me...a priestess and a half-demon. The priestess made an attempt on my life, and the demon murdered one of my most important allies in cold blood. Their fate must be protected at all times. They are to suffer the most above all." Naraku's voice was cold steel.

"I will stop at nothing to protect your interests, my liege."

"I do not doubt that in you, for you are my most loyal soldier..."

Miroku looked pleased. "I thank you for your gratitude."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The demon didn't answer Rin's demand. Instead of stopping in the face of her powerful arrow, he took another few steps towards her. She gasped, seeing him so close. His bright eyes were like molten coals in the shadow, and his face was as white as porcelain. The arrow held between her bow and finger trembled, as she saw the deadly look in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked this question in little more than a whisper.

He raised a slender eyebrow, almost as if he was amused by the foolish bravery that she was showing. But, his face did not smile. A smile would have looked out of place on those features.

"I am here to kill you." He stunned himself, not understanding why he hadn't slit her throat already. After all, she was one more annoyance that was standing between him and the Tetsusaiga.

"I have done nothing to you. I am but a peace-loving priestess who looks for trouble from nobody. Please leave me be."

His fingers twitched slightly. A priestess? He had felt the holy aura surrounding the cave, and had seen the barrier. But, how could she be a priestess? "You are completely human." It didn't even resemble a question, he had said it so plainly.

"I am human." Rin watched his face intently, still not lowering her bow.

"You are not of the blood of Toutousai."

"Who?"

Sesshomaru's face darkened incrementally, and he looked at her no longer. "There are no other inhabitants that live in this valley?"

"I am the only one." What was he aiming at?

Realization crept into Sesshomaru's veins, as he knew that he had been tricked. That wanderer who had instructed him to kill the girl had taken him for a fool. She was not of Toutousai's line, for she was a priestess and a human.

"Naraku sent you, didn't he?" Her voice became stronger as she spoke.

"Naraku?" His voice was cold.

"He wants to murder me because I am a priestess. He has stopped at nothing so far..."

"I am under no man's orders."

"Then who sent you?"

Sesshomaru looked slightly angered by the question, and his eyebrows lowered over his eyes. "I have no more need for a filthy human." Turning away from Rin, Sesshomaru moved so gracefully way from her, it seemed as if he were gliding.

Rin's arm trembled. Why had he not murdered her, if he was such a ruthless demon? Was he still planning to kill her before he left, or was he truly done with her? Her mind raced, and her instincts were screaming at her to stop him. After all, he had violated the sanctity of the holy cave, and he was planning to kill another human.

In a split-second decision, Rin decided to let the arrow free, pointing at the center of his back. As the arrow slipped through her fingers, she immediately regretted the decision. She had no reason to kill him, when he had only come to her on suspicion. She watched in shock as the brilliantly-colored arrow streamed through the dark, towards the white-haired demon.

He was as fast as lightning, and he had already moved over an inch and had the arrow caught between two fingers within seconds. The poison from the fingers rose up in a green ooze to dissolve the holy arrow. Rin watched it disintegrate in awe.

He did not turn to face her, as he continued walking. It was if he had expected her to attempt the shooting all along. "Fool," he spat, as he disappeared from view.

Rin stood, stunned, for a moment, as he passed through the barrier to exit the cave. He had just destroyed an arrow of hers without so much as blinking. It was incredible.

She had become intrigued and partly confused. Why wasn't she dead already? She had offended a hugely powerful demon, yet she was still standing on two feet with no harm done to her.

_Where is he traveling to? _She pondered this....was he venturing to take on Naraku?

Something inside of her burned to know. Chewing on her lip nervously, her eyes swerved to her bow in hand, the quiver of arrows next to the altar, and then to the burning fire in the corner. She supposed there was only one way to find out. Knowing it was wild and dangerous, Rin stamped out the fire, grabbed her bow and arrows, and was running towards the mouth of the cave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **So, yeah. Rin's all running after Sesshomaru. Weirdo. I mean, if I or you were her (judging from my readers' responses) we wouldn't be trying to annoy this guy...but she's Rin, and it's not like she followed common sense in that area during the series. Plus, Sesshomaru has this weird soft spot for her....::shrugs:: Who am I to contest my own logic?

P.S. Next chapter will be LOTS of romantic goodness...or moreso than usual. Hint: it's called **"New Moon."** Look forward to it!


	8. New Moon

**DISCLAIMER**: Inuyasha does not belong to me. 

**A/N: **Well, here's a chapter that many of you are going to love. Lots of romance for both InuKag and MiroSan shippers! Go enjoy....

**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 7: New Moon**

The only sound that could be heard throughout the dungeon was labored breathing. The snap of clothing against skin, and the rush of hot breath from between clenched teeth. Coarse cloth moved swiftly over sweat-covered flesh, as the body moved back and forth effortlessly. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Kagome was blushing. And why, she did not know.

After all, Inuyasha wasn't even very close to her. He was more than a body's length away, practicing martial arts while facing the back wall. But, she still felt like this was a scene she shouldn't be so engrossed in. They both deserved their privacy, even if they had been robbed of it entirely by being placed in this cell.

Inuyasha's eyes were as hard and focused as a blade, as his hands and feet cut through the air. He raised a fist and then snapped his knee in a front-kick, then moved his arm up to block an imaginary punch. As he moved, bouncing around on the balls of his feet, sweat had begun to pour down his limbs and his face. He had removed his outer jacket, and his thin undershirt was now plastered to his body. The bangs and a few other strands of his silvery hair clung to his face.

Kagome's eyes widened, as he grunted a little at the effort his muscles were putting in. His face looked so intense, as if he were pummeling his greatest enemy, or were trying to speak the most sincere words. She felt as if she were an uninvited guest, allowed to see into the vestiges of his darkest dreams. A small part of her was fascinated at the beauty of his body.

He normally was dressed fully in his long pants and jacket, to fight the dampness of the cell. Only when he practiced martial arts or washed his upper body, did he ever remove any clothing. And, she rarely got up the courage to even look at him when he did so. It was so improper for her...yet it was inevitable that she see him in this state. The thin material clung to his muscles, revealing that he was leaner than he looked, but was also strong beyond belief. He was tall, with defined muscles on his arms and his back and his front. As he moved and destroyed the imaginary opponent, they rippled beneath his ribs and shoulder blades, and glimmered with sweat in the dim light.

She bit her lip nervously. Why in the world was she now noticing these little details? About how the curvature of his face was so pleasing to the eye, and, that when he wasn't scowling, his eyes and mouth were very sensual. Perhaps being stuck in jail like this had made her insane, but she was entertaining thoughts and notions that had never before crossed her mind.

Kagome clasped her knees to her chest, as she wiped a bead of sweat off her face. No wonder Inuyasha had been forced to remove his jacket. Even in the dark cell, today had been stuffy and unbearably hot.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped moving, and reached up to wipe off the layer of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked over at her right away, and noticed she was staring at him before she even had the chance to look away.

A clawed hand brushing back his shaggy white bangs, his calmed face stared at her expectantly. She wanted to wilt underneath his intense gaze. He didn't often stare at her so openly. "Why were you staring at me?" It was a simple question, and he tried to make it sound less rude than it was.

Kagome searched the ground for a reason as she blushed furiously under his gaze. "N-no reason at all..."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, confused at how sullen she was acting, but didn't question further. Instead of moving to sit down at the opposite wall, like usual, he paced a little, running a hand through his hair. Kagome looked up at him. Why was he acting so restless?

Inuyasha knew Kagome was staring at him, but his body and mind were running wild at the moment. He could feel the change coming about in his senses and his brain. Within hours, he would be incapacitated...and it wasn't something he planned to reveal to anybody.

_How will I hide from Kagome?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Would they be of any help to us?"

Sango looked at Miroku expectantly, as his lean body rested casually against the doorframe of their bedroom.

He thought for a moment, weighing the possibilities. "I do not know much about the prisoners..." he said. "But, I believe that we may be able to speak to them. I don't know what they believe or if they are even sane. But, there can be no harm in seeing them, can there?"

Sango nodded in agreement, brushing a strand of dark hair out of her face. "Will you ask Naraku's permission?" She asked, quietly.

"There is no other way. Going to a secret location like the dungeon without telling him would be a sign of betrayal to Naraku. He is paranoid about that kind of thing."

Sango looked a little fearful. "I heard what he said when he spoke to the troops. It felt like he was inviting everyone to view his thoughts...and it felt...." She searched for the words.

"...Horrifying?" Miroku suggested grimly.

Sango nodded, her face tightened up in worry. "Exactly." She looked up at the Commissioner with more than a hint of desperation. "Please be careful, Miroku. Don't get yourself into more trouble than you can handle!"

Miroku yawned widely, stretching his arms above his head, a smile playing around his lips. He moved lazily over to the bed, lowering himself to lie near Sango. She watched him innocently, as his eyes stared into hers. "I'll be as careful as the situation warrants." He was warmed, once again, by how openly she was showing her heart to him.

Their faces were only about a foot apart, as they lay on their sides. Miroku was suddenly struck with the familiar desire to be closer to her. He felt it often- most nights, in fact. She was so beautiful and so strong, and was always sleeping in the same bed with him. Half of him knew that she was young and torn apart by grief. But, he also hoped that she was feeling this undeniable attraction that he had felt between them since day one.

He lifted his hand, brushed her bangs from over her eyes with light fingers. His hand trembled a little. Normally, girls didn't make him nervous at all. They were a passion for him, but mostly just goals to attain. His body would call him to whoever looked the prettiest, and he would go from there. Now, he was feeling that calling not only in his body but also in his mind. Sango was so beautiful and so much more intelligent than any woman he had ever spent the night with.

Sango's cheeks became tinged with pink as his fingers brushed against her face. She tried to respect physical boundaries with him every time they were alone together. To act any other way was not helpful to her mission, and would only complicate things further. But, he tempted her more than he knew. He made her so afraid, but only because he was so unpredictable. Whenever they lay down together to go to sleep, she always moved as far away as possible, even if it meant hugging the edge of the mattress.

And now, she was finding herself openly facing him, seeing straight into his soulful eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get up even if she wanted to. She was frightened and yet completely enjoying the soft way that his eyes regarded her. What was going to happen? What was he thinking?

"Thank you for caring so much about me, and for helping me."

She gulped, and was positive he would be able to hear the pounding of her heart. She nodded in response, and her breath caught in her throat as she noticed that he was moving closer to her. Softly, Miroku held her chin in his fingers. Rolling up onto his knees so that he hovered over her body, he leaned down and grasped her lips with his soft ones.

As their lips touched, Sango's entire body reacted immediately. Her eyes fluttered close, and a thrill was sent through every nerve in her body. The kiss was chaste, and their bodies barely touched, but Sango was left trembling in surprise when Miroku let her go.

Miroku, wordlessly, sat up to blow out the candle at their bedside, and then he lay down to sleep. Sango was muted in surprise, her fingers touching her lips. His back was now facing her, and she couldn't see what his reaction had been. What had the kiss meant? Had he felt the same shock of electricity as her?

She was also surprised that Miroku had done nothing but kiss her. He, who was so quick to make sexual innuendo out of any situation or to grope the forbidden areas of her body, had not suggested he wanted anything more from her than that simple kiss. She was utterly confused by now, hoping she hadn't done anything unconsciously to push him away.

_Of course, _she considered regretfully, _every way I've treated him up until now would be something that would push him away._

She couldn't help but wish that Miroku would turn around and kiss her once more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had turned into nighttime, and not much more had happened since Kagome and Inuyasha's stare-down earlier in the day. Kagome's stomach growled loudly, and she clutched onto it, embarrassed. No matter how much food they were served, she never could force herself to eat enough to fill her stomach. The food was tasteless, sometimes rotting. She reminded herself to feel glad that they were being fed at all...though, it was hard to feel grateful for this kind of treatment.

She had cried, yes. It had been difficult to keep high spirits when she only saw a little bit of sunlight and had no knowledge of if she would ever see the outside world again. She had quickly discovered, though, that Inuyasha was not very receptive to crying women. He would yell at her if she cried and, though she understood he was just uncomfortable, it was never quite the way to cheer her up.

Kagome shifted, her bottom feeling numb after being squashed against the hard floor for so long. She squinted a little, trying to make out Inuyasha's outline in the shadows. It wasn't unusual for him to ignore her for hours straight, but, right now, she couldn't even see him. Acting even more reclusive than usual (if that was possible) Inuyasha had retreated into the corner that was completely covered in shadow.

Her heart hurt for him, thinking of the reasons that could have caused this sudden change. Perhaps some memory of his family? Was he feeling the weight of guilt of having murdered someone? Loneliness? Maybe he was thinking of a lost love...

She felt moved by the thought. Inuyasha, in love? With his disposition, she sometimes doubted that he was capable of feeling such emotion. But, every once in a while, she saw some flicker of tenderness and sensitivity that made her think again. He was such a puzzle...Kagome knew there were pieces missing from her perception of him that she might never understand. _I wish I could understand, though...._

Suddenly, she thought she heard a sniffle coming from the shadows where Inuyasha slept. Kagome tried to listen as hard as possible. Maybe he wasn't asleep....was he crying? It didn't sound too likely to her, but she was intrigued nonetheless. She was aching to understand the reasons that he sometimes acted so cold and distant, and others, acted so thoughtful.

She slowly pulled herself to her feet, feeling slightly more determined. Taking soft steps towards the corner, she tried to see through the darkness. There was virtually no light coming from the hole in the ceiling....and that hole cut through two floors, so there was normally little light. _It must be a new moon..._she thought.

"Inuyasha....?" She whispered, tentatively. Maybe he _was _asleep after all.

She was taken aback as a soft growl arose from the darkness.

"Are you.....Ok?" She took no heed of his hostile growl, and continued walking toward him.

Suddenly, his voice split through the air. "_DON'T_ COME NEAR ME!" he practically roared. Kagome's throat tightened in confusion. The back of her mind tugged at her, saying that his voice sounded different than normal. Had he really been crying, then? Is that what made his voice sound so soft?

Kagome felt like crying for him. Whatever was making him act like this was also driving _her _insane. Because, if she were to be trapped with him, she knew she didn't want there to be any more secrets.

Taking a deep breath, she knelt onto the ground, moving closer to where Inuyasha was. "I _said _not to come near me, bitch!" With incredible force, he thrust out a hand to fling her away.

But, Kagome grabbed onto his wrist, determined not to let him go so easily. She was on the ground, her tailbone smarting from the fall, clinging to his hand still. She gasped, as she looked at his roughened hands. "Your.....your claws....What happened to your claws?" Where there were normally long, sharp talons, now were short stubs of fingernails. They looked almost...human.

Gawking, Kagome looked up towards the shapeless blob before her. She could not see his face at all. Inuyasha forcibly wrenched his hand from hers, clenching his fist in anger. He made a loud, furious growl of warning. Then, he moved just an inch over. Half of his face was lit by a small stream of pale light.

Kagome gasped softly. His bangs were inky black, not silver like normal. He had no pointy ears on his head...instead, they were like normal human ears. No fangs...and, most surprising of all were his eyes. Any trace of gold had disappeared, and left were orbs of coal. They were still intense and sparkling as always....but, they weren't anything like she was used to. He looked so young, too...almost her age...

His face was twisted into a bitter snarl, as he watched her reaction. "Didn't I tell you not to come near me? But, you stupid idiot- you had to come. And, now you know. Happy, huh? I'm a human for a night! Isn't it fucking great?!" His voice, a little less rough than his demon voice, was edged with sarcasm and anger.

"I...I'm sorry..." Kagome stumbled over her words, regretting that she had pushed so hard to see him. She had been so adamant about giving him privacy, and now she was violating his personal space....a time of vulnerability.

Then, she did something that she had tried not to do for weeks now. She started crying. She sobbed a little, not knowing why all the tears were suddenly letting loose. Inuyasha looked frightened and absolutely miffed, as he struggled for a way to get her to stop blubbering. "Eh...." He muttered, looking at her like she was the most confusing thing he had ever seen. "I.....please don't cry, Kagome...." He stuttered, at an abnormal loss for harsh words.

He furrowed his brows as he thought of a way to prevent any more tears from coming out. But goodness, weren't women plain volatile? One minute, she was yanking his arm, the next she was crying a river. "It's just...." His voice attempted to be soothing, but he had little to no practice with the art of sympathy. "I turn human every new moon...and it's something that's I can't let anybody know, because then I'd be in danger ....You're the first human besides my mother who has ever seen me like this...."

She sniffed through her tears, and she met his dark eyes with watery ones. "...Really...?"

He nodded, wary of another outburst. Inuyasha looked as if he would gladly have run away, had the cell door been open. Of course....it wasn't open. He awkwardly reached out a hand to cup over hers in an attempted gesture of kindness. "So...er....you don't have to cry anymore." His nervousness was more apparent on his human face than it ever would be on his half-demon features. He snatched his hand back quickly. If there had been less shadow, she might have also noticed that his human ears were turning red.

Kagome rubbed the tears from her cheeks, nodding. "Yeah....I'm sorry....I guess I just wished you would have told me. I don't care why you're here...I just think we should be able to work together."

He looked speechless as he comprehended the words. She slowly pulled herself up to the wall next to him. Neither of them were visible to the other...but Kagome was satisfied that, for once, they were sitting close like friends...instead of strangers. Inuyasha still looked towards her with wide eyes. _She is so different from Kikyo..._ Inuyasha felt she was someone indescribable- weird, confusing, but best of all, she was unique. No one, not even Kikyo, had ever told him that his past didn't matter. It was his past and his race that usually got him into so much trouble.

"So....why were you crying?" Kagome asked, quietly, her voice warming to its normal tone.

His eyebrows fluctuated wildly as he scoffed at her. "Crying?! Who's crying?" He sounded offended by her question.

She looked doubtful, and looked over at the steel bars across from them. "I heard you sniffling...that's why I came to check up on you...."

He snorted loudly, the edge returning to his voice. "I _don't _cry. This human body can't stand the temperature in here, and my nose was stuffy. That's _it_."

Kagome couldn't help but tease him a little. "That's not what I think..."

Inuyasha glowered, trying to defend himself. "I'm not a little girl! I DON'T CRY!"

She giggled. "Sure..." She patted him lightly on his thigh then got up to move to her usual sleeping space.

He glared at her back with all his might, but she didn't turn back around.

She rolled onto her side to sleep, and he continued to stare at her.

He thought angrily about how infuriating the girl was!

Though, he couldn't help but notice how empty the corner seemed, now that she had left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagura shuffled softly from the shadows of the doorway. The Commissioner, who Naraku seemed to rely on more and more, had come for a visit. Kagura, of course, had been stationed right outside to listen in. Naraku could never be alone with any of his subordinates, the paranoid bastard.

Kagura smirked to herself. It was because, had Kagura not been there to protect him, they might attempt a murder. _Does he realize that even I would attempt that murder, given the chance? _Naraku had left behind him a trail of waste and bodies and plague as he had moved up the food chain. Many people would never forget that. The only reason he was still alive was because of his clever strategies. One day, though, she knew it would backfire on him.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" She asked, feigning laziness. In truth, she cared deeply what Miroku was planning. Who knew if she had a potential ally within the dark-haired human?

Naraku placed the tips of his fingers together in a gesture of deep thought. "He wants to visit the dungeons tomorrow, to question our newest prisoners. He said he had heard rumors within the ranks about secret backhanded deals with neighboring kingdoms, and that the two may have something to do with it."

Kagura huffed silently. If Miroku wanted to get near his most prized prisoners, why was Naraku looking so self-satisfied? "And you told him no..."

"Of course not. He is one of my highest-ranking officers. If he believes there is information to be found, I must let him find it." He smiled a chilling grin, his deep voice cutting through the stuffy air in the room.

Kagura felt confused at the answer. "But..."

"He will find nothing of use there."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what was to follow. It wasn't like Naraku to let anybody under him run wild. He kept a tight hold on everything that went on around him, whether anybody realized it or not.

"But, nonetheless..." Naraku spoke, keenly. "You will follow him Kagura. Report back to me anything suspicious."

Kagura's mind screamed against the evil man before her, but she could do nothing more than follow the orders at this point.

"Yes, Naraku...."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Stay tuned for **Chapter 8: The Deal**


	9. The Deal

**DISCLAIMER**: My life is over! What do you mean, Inuyasha isn't mine?! Oh wait…I already knew that. This message is just so you know that. 

**A/N: **Well, here it is. A new chapter! Wheeee! Well I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. This chapter brings a nice new turn, as we find out what Miroku is going to say to Inuyasha and Kagome…and how Inuyasha reacts to a smooth-talking, high-ranking soldier in Naraku's army.

P.S. cookies to tayla for identifying who Roy Mustang is XD

**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 8: The Deal**

Miroku's eyes began to water from the smell. It drenched his lungs and made him feel a bit dizzy. He was at the door of the dungeon, the better part of him wondering what kind of place this prison really was. All he could smell was death and rottenness, and it was enough to deter any man from entering.

But, sucking in a sharp breath, he crouched down to hook a boot onto the first rung of the metal ladder on the inside. He swung his entire body into the hole, and slowly descended the rungs, the bottoms of his boots colliding with a loud 'clink' on the heavy metal. Contrasting sharply to the brilliant sunlight of the world outside, the caverns below were nearly pitch black, a few streams of light poking out here and there. He winced a little, hearing an echoing moan of pain drift from deeper in the cells.

He saw before him a single guard, stationed right next to the entrance. The guard looked him up and down, noticing the gold insignia of a ranking officer on his lapels and cap. "What is your reason for being here?" The guard asked, slightly suspicious, fingering the hilt of the sword at his side. Ever since a certain frightening dog demon had come to visit the jail, he had been on the lookout for further trouble. Kouga didn't want any more head injuries.

"Naraku sent me on business of interrogation." Miroku's deep voice commanded respect, and his rigid body showed that he did mean business.

Kouga nodded, as he rolled his response back with his normal cockiness. "Well, don't spend too much time with the prisoners. Who knows when one might decide to murder a visitor. Those bars don't always hold." He smirked, trying to scare the pretty-boy officer.

Miroku didn't even react to the warning. "I can handle myself just fine."

"Who are you here for?" The wolf demon reseated himself at the metal chair he had been sitting at before Miroku had arrived.

"A demon and a priestess. I believe they're locked up together."

Kouga snorted, hiding his surprise. "Kagome and Inuyasha, eh? They're on the bottom floor…the only ones there, in fact. Everyone else is top floor. I warn you…he's not really a talker."

Miroku made his eyes harden effectively, hoping his voice sounded as merciless as he meant it to be. "By the time I'm through with him, he'll talk."

Kouga shrugged in dismissal, not really caring what happened to the half demon. He handed over a long, thick candle and a book of matches with clawed fingers. "You'll need these." Miroku took them without another word, and headed towards the staircase at the right.

He sighed to himself, his shoulders relaxing a little. What would these prisoners be like- a human priestess, and a half demon? They had obviously committed some horrendous act against Naraku. That could be a good thing for Miroku and Sango, or a bad thing. If they were just insane killers or were not willing to help him, he would be back at square one.

Sango had begged Miroku to let her come along. She said she also wanted to see the prisoners to speak to them about the best way to go about murdering Naraku. Miroku had flatly refused, putting his foot down in the matter, which was abnormal in their partnership. Walking down the stairs in the gloom and the dark, with only shifting candlelight to guide him, Miroku wished he had Sango to brighten the experience…but, for her to come along was far too dangerous. It was a job as an officer, only he alone could accomplish without suspicion. If two of them went to the prison alone, Naraku would have more reason to suspect foul play. Plus, he knew that if anything dangerous were to happen, he would never forgive himself if she were hurt.

He reached the bottom floor soon enough, feeling a tiny shiver at the aura of death that seemed to hang in the air. Miroku, as a soldier, had seen death all his life…but the atmosphere here was like hell itself. The light of the candle only spread a small circle of light around his feet. He wondered where the two prisoners would be. His boots echoed with every step he took, and he for a moment considered that they would not know if he was a friend or enemy.

Suddenly, he knew without question that the next cell was the one he had looking for. There were noises coming from it…murmuring, as if the two were talking. Two empty food bowls sat near the sets of bars. As the candlelight flickered over the bars, the sounds stopped, and the cell became dead silent. Drawing in a deep breath, Miroku stepped in front of the bars, peering in.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up, seeing with surprise the visitor that had come to them. Part of him was covered in shadow, but from what Kagome could see, he was tall, stern-looking, and dressed in a soldier's uniform. Inuyasha looked the man up and down, confusion and disgust written on his face. The last person that had visited them since Kouga was Sesshomaru….he was noticing a pattern that the only people that came to see them were the ones he disliked the most.

Inuyasha didn't try to prevent a threatening growl from rising from his throat at the sight of the officer. "Who the hell are _you_?"

Miroku's face remained unchanged, as he looked back and forth between the girl and demon. She looked fairly young, probably Sango's age, and, had she been in full health, she might have been gorgeous. Her skin was a little pale and her limbs were thinning. She looked at him with the unwavering strength that he had often seen in the eyes of the soldier's wives. The demon looked completely hostile, gold eyes flashing dangerously beneath dark eyebrows, as he growled menacingly at Miroku.

"I'm the Commissioner of the Palace Guard," Miroku explained, not revealing yet his true intentions.

Inuyasha looked displeased. "So, you've finally come to execute me? What took you so long?" A shallow smirk moved his lips. His voice was naturally deep and rough.

Miroku sent back a smirk of his own. "And, what if I were here to kill you? Would you plead the innocence of yourself and of the lady?"

The half-demon looked like he was ready to spit at Miroku's feet as he considered the question in silence for a moment. "I have nothing to say to anyone associated with Naraku! Are you going to kill me, or are you just here to be sadistic?"

The soldier didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity to Kagome, as his dark eyes moved from one prisoner to the other, as if weighing them in his mind. She puzzled over the reason a soldier would have any business with them, besides execution. All the information they could have wanted was already in Naraku's hands.

And, then, he spoke, his voice clearer than anything in the murky dungeon. His tone had changed, though. His voice was almost a cool whisper, now, and he dropped some of his previous formality.

"I am here to speak things….that a soldier should never say when in the command of a leader such as Naraku." Was the slight pleading in his voice an act…or did it mean something different? Kagome's mind began to dawn on a new realization of what the man was saying.

Inuyasha looked stunned for a second, and then resumed his hostility. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome began to watch the soldier's movements, trying to find an explanation for who he was exactly, or what he was planning. The soldier took a furtive look over his shoulder, though this floor of the prison was known to be empty. They then watched as he crouched towards the ground, his heavy boots scraping on the gravelly floor.

"There are things I need to know." His voice was now hushed, and Kagome moved forward slightly so she could hear him better. "I don't know how to say this…but, what are your feelings for Naraku?" His eyes darted back and forth between the girl and the demon, staying sharp and wary, but he also seemed frantic underneath his calmed exterior. He looked almost ghostly in the flickering candlelight.

Inuyasha growled. "You come in a place like _this _and ask two people who have been locked up for months in these conditions what our FEELINGS are for Naraku? You've got some nerve! Feelings….more like fucking wanting to-"

Kagome raised a hand to effectively shush him, leaning closer so that she was facing Miroku through the bars. "We would do anything to get out of this place, and anything to stop Naraku from doing any more unspeakable acts."

Inuyasha spoke up again, this time not paying any heed to Kagome's glare. "Kagome, don't tell him anything! He's Naraku's dog, that's all! It's just an act!" Anger coursing through him, Inuyasha's strong hand shot through the bars until his shoulder could push no further, and grasped on tightly to Miroku's throat. His claws edged dangerously close to the sensitive parts of his neck.

"I won't trust anybody wearing that uniform!" He tried to clench down to bring the man pain, but, before he knew it, Miroku had escaped the hold by wrenching Inuyasha's arm quickly, curling it painfully around one of the metal bars.

The soldier now looked slightly infuriated. "I am not going to hold your reactions against you…" he whispered, fiercely. "But, right now, I am your last and only hope. Who knows when Naraku will decide to kill you. You have absolutely nothing to lose at this point by trusting me."

Inuyasha cringed at the jolt of pain that ran up the nerves of his arm, as he drew it back from between the bars.

"Then, tell us quickly why you are here. I realize we don't have any other options." Kagome looked pleadingly towards Miroku.

He sighed gratefully. "Thank you, Honored Priestess." He bowed in deference as he balanced the candle in one hand, and Kagome blushed. She hadn't been acknowledged as anything but criminal for what seemed like a lifetime. Her life as a priestess had ended when Naraku had come to power. "Seven years ago, Naraku murdered my father in the most brutal fashion, along with countless other men along the countryside. I swore revenge on him that day, and I plan to carry it out." His face shone with sincerity. "I was recently promoted to Commissioner of the Guard and now my…partner….Sango and I…we live in the castle.

"We need information of Naraku's weaknesses…and, most importantly, we need strong allies." He stopped speaking, waiting with bated breath for an answer from the two prisoners.

Inuyasha pouted, though he looked interested in the words Miroku spoke. Kagome looked hopeful, and Miroku again saw the covered beauty that he had noticed in her at first glance.

"I don't know much about Naraku's weakness.." Inuyasha began, quietly. "I only fought against him once. He is one of the most powerful men I have ever battled….and he has plenty of demons on his side. He always has a strong evil energy surrounding him, although he has human attributes…." He looked pensive and sullen as he curled his arms into his wide sleeves.

Kagome sighed. "I know as little as Inuyasha…I only was confronted by his soldiers….I've never actually seen him in person before. But, I will be your ally, if we can trust you."

Miroku smiled a little at her kindness. "Thank you very much, Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha snorted. "So, if you have a partner, why the hell isn't she with you?" He fixed Miroku with a pointed glare.

Miroku's face darkened slightly. "I think you, spending so much time with this lovely lady here, would have such knowledge. I am protecting her from the things that I can't control. If I am to be charged with betrayal of Naraku, I don't want her involved."

Kagome smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. "I'm sure she is glad of your protection."

Miroku's saddened grin was lopsided. "Yes…well, she's a little headstrong…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the sentimental talk. "Now that you've asked your questions, I have one for you. When the hell can you break us out of this hellhole?"

"I will do my best to get you out as fast and as safely as possible." He sighed apologetically. "That is the only answer I can give you."

Suddenly, an resonating "snap" echoed from the end of the hall. Miroku's whole body ran rigid, and fear of the unknown shivered up Kagome's spine. Had someone been there? Could someone have heard them? The urgency returned to the Commissioner's face, as he turned back to them. "I can't stay here any longer…if I am found out, we have all lost our chance!"

He leapt to his feet, thrusting out the candle to see if there was anyone nearby. The hall was empty. "I must go….!"

Kagome clung to the bars, willing that the man could stay just a little longer. "When will we see you again?"

He looked back at them regretfully. "As soon as possible. I will come back very soon to speak to you again. I will not forget the trust you have put in me."

"…Your name?"

"My name is Miroku!" And then, he was moving swiftly away from them, down the hall, and up the stairs. Inuyasha and Kagome were left in silence, both pondering what had just happened.

Inuyasha glowered to himself. "I don't know if I trust him…"

Kagome bit her lip. "I don't think we have any choice…" In her heart, she did not believe that Miroku's words were lies…but Kagome knew she was often too quick to trust others.

As the two deliberated in their cell, another figure listened intently. After realizing that the conversation was over, and that Miroku was long gone, Kagura stepped silently from the shadows, her fan held tightly in her fist. Inuyasha's nose had obviously suffered the consequences of the stench-ridden jail. He had not sensed her presence.

Now, it was her job to report back to Naraku.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin had been walking behind Sesshomaru for a day now, and she had decided that it was the strangest experience she had ever had. The demon was vicious yet beautiful, and she was admiring of his movements. He, on the other hand, had not even paid one glance to her since they had left her cave. She had been nervous, at first, to tempt fate so much by playing with the volatility of a strong demon, but then she noticed that he had another companion. The little green demon was like an ugly little pest that buzzed around your ears with the most annoying whine.

Sesshomaru did not seem to react to the little demon's foolish antics, so she assumed that he was either some kind of ally for Sesshomaru, or a barnacle that he had failed to shake free for years. She, on the other hand, was intrigued by the direction in which the demon was traveling. He was walking due West, heading straight in the direction of Naraku's citadel. Was he going to take revenge for being tricked, or had he simply wanted to go West?

He had stopped walking, and was standing on a raised part of ground, his bright eyes swerving over the landscape, even as his body did not move. The changing winds blew his white clothing around him, making him look like a magnificent product of a snowstorm.

His vassal, who she had learned to be called Jaken, had stopped walking too, and was eyeing his master with excitement.

"What is he doing?" She got up the nerve to whisper to Jaken.

Jaken looked up at her sharply, his eyes bugging out of his head. "You! A human girl! Why are you even in the presence of such a power as Lord Sesshomaru? You are not worthy of his presence!" His voice was screechy.

Rin bit her lip, unabashedly looking back up at Sesshomaru. "Because I…I want answers."

Jaken tutted to himself, angrily, not understanding quite why Sesshomaru had not killed her the first time around. A human girl was a nuisance, and definitely not someone that was suited to the presence of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Shut up, you two." Sesshomaru, in a rare show of words, clipped off their conversation with his rumbling voice.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken bowed profusely, looking a little afraid for his life, and wondered why the foolish woman had not done the same.

Sesshomaru looked on towards the West, a new valley spread out before him. His mind was sorting through possibilities, as the new scent was carried on the wind towards his nose.

He frowned deeply. _This scent…._he recognized it as the same scent that the cloaked wanderer at Toutousai's cave had carried.

Had the human girl been correct about Naraku setting him up?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. You can let me know what you think if you choose, and if you don't, I have now way of being able to track you down and ask you what you think XD


	10. The Valley of Death

  
**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 9: The Valley of Death**

"What did he say to the prisoners, Kagura?" Naraku's voice rang as cold as always.

She gulped silently, but knew her mind had already been made up. "Nothing, really…it was actually pretty boring, and I wish you hadn't sent me. He asked Inuyasha if he'd ever visited anywhere across the water, or if he had secret alliances with any of the demon tribes in the Northern mountains. Then, he tried to trick Inuyasha into telling, but he didn't really get anything from it."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "And, he didn't question any further? What about the girl, Kagome?" he said her name darkly, drew it out with his voice.

Kagura shrugged nonchalantly. "She stayed quiet mostly, and Miroku spent most of his time questioning Inuyasha. That's all I can tell you…unless you want me to send for Miroku." Her eyes gleamed, knowing Naraku wouldn't even take the bait.

His face remained unreadable, as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"That is all, Kagura."

Kagura left the room, he skirt swishing around her. Alone in the adjoining room, she breathed out a small sigh.

Had he believed her lies?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miroku leaned over the washbasin in their bedroom, lifting handfuls of the cool water to splash across his heated face. He meticulously removed his jacket and shirt like always, rinsing the dirt from his torso. Today had been a grueling day of training for his men, and Miroku had been at the head of it all. He had actually been looking forward to returning all day, just to know that Sango would be there to hear the news in the ranks, and to smile for him after a long day.

He had been rather disappointed to find that she wasn't in their room when he had come back. Of course, he knew that it was probably a good thing that she wasn't holing herself up inside their room anymore. Still weighed down from the loss of her village life, Sango hadn't been able to be as social as her position required. But, lately, she had taken the initiative on her own to become their eyes and ears within the court.

A smile flickered across his lips for a second, as he moved about the bedroom. He didn't know what this journey would have been like without her companionship and her help. She seemed to be the only one in the world that truly knew his motives and understood him, even if they drove each other away some times. Of course, the fact that every day was becoming more dangerous for both of them worried Miroku. He didn't have much fear for his own life…but he was the one who had dragged Sango into this mess, and he didn't want to see her hurt on his account.

Suddenly, Miroku's heard a banging sound issuing from the hall, as if someone had hit their fist against the wall. He lifted an eyebrow, and stood erect, his eyes trained on the door. What was coming his way? His breath quieted as he waited. Within seconds, Sango had burst through the doorway, obviously having thrown herself up the stairs to find him. Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes wide in alarm.

Miroku immediately crossed over to support her by the elbows, looking worriedly into her flushed face. What had made her fly so quickly to see him? "Sango- what is it?"

She met his eyes, and he sensed panic in her movements. "He's going to kill them!"

"Who?! Who is he going to kill?"

"Naraku's planning to kill the prisoners!"

A shot of adrenaline pierced through Miroku's veins as realization dawned on him. Inuyasha and Kagome- their only allies in the world at this point. If Naraku was planning on murdering them, it might mean that he had discovered their true intentions, or that Inuyasha's time had finally run out. Either way, they were two people that Miroku and Sango couldn't afford to lose at this stage in the game.

"Come….sit….tell me what you heard…" Miroku ushered Sango to their bed, and they sat beside each other as her breath calmed.

"It was said in the house that Inuyasha will be dead within the week. He's planning a public hanging….he's going to be an example for the rest of the people not to betray him…." Sango's eyes scanned the floor hopelessly.

Miroku's fist tightened in the coverlet in frustration, his knuckles began to turn white with the effort. He lifted a hand to run through his dark bangs, as he shut his eyes tight. "This isn't good…"

"We need to do something about it! But….what can we do?"

Miroku's eyes shot up to Sango's, and saw the worry in her face. He knew, too, that this was the sign that they could not wait any longer. Naraku had just upped the stakes incredibly…and if they let Inuyasha die, there was no question that they would soon be next.

"There….there is really only one thing we have left to do…" Miroku said resolutely, though he felt like he was only resigning to a choice that had come to soon.

"We're going to have to stop Naraku once and for all."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I do _not _snore, Inuyasha!" Kagome's face heated up as she stared him down.

He snickered loudly, his voice taunting. "It was so loud I couldn't even hear myself think! I thought there was an avalanche here!" He snorted with laughter.

Kagome folded her arms stubbornly, her cheeks colored a delicate red. Her brows furrowed deeper above her eyes, and she stumbled to find a retort. "Well- I'm not the only one who makes noise at night! I have plenty enough trouble with you sleeping near me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes dramatically. "Sure you do…."

"Well _I'm _not the one mumbling about 'Kikyo' this and 'Kikyo' that…!" She sniffed his self-satisfaction, glaring back.

Inuyasha didn't smile back though. It was the moment when she knew she had crossed that invisible line that was drawn between them. It was the barrier that she wasn't allowed to cross, and always stopped them in their tracks. His face became stony in the space of a moment, and the humor of the game had dissipated almost immediately.

Kagome felt like melting into the ground to get away from his withering stare. His eyes flicked away from hers, his mouth returning to its normal stubbornness.

Kagome sighed in distress. "I-Inuyasha…I'm sorry…."

"Whatever."

Kagome knew she should have left it at that, and not pressed any further. After all, Inuyasha had a volatile temper.

But, Kagome couldn't stand not knowing anymore. The door had been opened, and presented to her was the perfect opportunity to discover his past. She was finding it increasingly difficult to live without understanding the truths behind his motives. To live feeling pain for him, and not understanding why. All she understood was his personality and reactions…but not what had made him that way.

"Tell me." Her voice was hushed, coaxing.

"Tell you what?!" Inuyasha almost yelled, and she flinched to hear the tone of voice.

"Who was she? You can't hide it from me forever. If you have such violent nightmares of her…she must have been important to you." Her heart ached for him, as his bangs shaded his eyes. Why was he torturing himself like this? Why couldn't he let her help him?

He frowned deeper, and didn't meet her eyes. He snorted out a half-stubborn, half-sorrowful breath, trying to ignore her. Kagome, suddenly filled with a deep desire to discover his secret, began to move forward slowly. She reached out tentatively, laid a careful hand on each of his shoulders. If she treated him tenderly, would he finally realize how much she cared? He flinched as her fingers touched the thick cloth of his jacket. She felt the quiver of his muscles underneath her fingertips.

"Please. Tell me."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's hands shot up to grab hers. His fingers crushed hers in a vice-like grip and she winced at the pressure on her hands. He yanked her forward until his flashing golden eyes were just centimeters from hers, and where she could feel his hot breath move angrily across her cheek. "You want to know, huh?" His voice was rough and choked.

"Kikyo?! I killed her! Did you hear me? I KILLED HER! The one true love I've ever had, and she died because of _my _stupidity!" His voice, his body, shook in anger and sorrow, and he shoved Kagome back onto the floor. Inuyasha turned abruptly away from her, moved back into his shadowy corner.

Kagome sat, stunned for a moment, noticing how his breath shook as he moved away from her. She regretted having provoked him, seeing as how much pain the memory had obviously put him through.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" she whispered, knowing he didn't hear her.

She waited for a long time for him to move back out into the light, or remind her, like always, of what a stupid human she was. But Inuyasha didn't make a sound. Kagome finally settled on getting some rest. She curled up in her space on the floor, her mind still frozen on the fact that the person Inuyasha had murdered…was his only love.

The time passed as they lay, silent in the dark. Kagome desperately ached to lighten the atmosphere- to make Inuyasha laugh like he had just a short while ago…and to let him know that she did not, and would never, hate him for his past.

"I-I'll try not the snore….Ok?" Her voice radiated false teasing, and she cringed at the sound of it reverberating on the walls.

Inuyasha didn't respond.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The valley was like death. Those were the only words Rin knew to use to describe the feeling the place gave off. Sesshomaru, after smelling something suspicious, had took off without warning, leaving his two companions with their choice to stay or follow. Of course, neither of them would have dreamed abandoning him at that point, and they had both followed loyally.

Rin shuddered, even though the weather was fairly mild today. But, although the weather was nice, foreboding hung in the air. Something evil resided within the valley, and she could tell that they were heading straight into the heart of it.

Far up ahead of them was the white-haired demon who could move swifter than any being Rin had ever come across. He was edging along the foothills, moving towards a bank of cliffs in the deep part of the valley. That was exactly where the feeling was coming from.

Jaken stopped in his tracks, the staff of heads teetering on his tiny shoulder, and his small cap being shoved around by the force of the wind. He was obviously alerted by something in his master's pose, and he grunted in surprise. Before Rin could ask, Jaken was tottering off towards Sesshomaru, and she was trying to keep up. How could such a small, ugly creature move so speedily?

As she ran, she felt her lungs clench in an unexplainable kind of horror. If she hadn't been a priestess, she supposed she still would have been able to feel it. It was exactly the reason that there were no other inhabitants in this area. They neared fast to where Sesshomaru was inspecting the mouth of a cave, and began to pump their legs quicker as they saw the white form step into the shadowy depths.

When Rin finally arrived, gasping and choking for breath, she suddenly found the ability to recognize the atmosphere, and what was causing her distress. Inside the cave, even without seeing anything, she could feel the battling of two kinds of powers. Purity of human spirit…and then, the essence of Naraku. All three of them felt it.

She shuffled forward tentatively, her priestess robe dragging on the hard-packed dirt, and her leather sandals making soft noises. Sesshomaru, moving ahead of them, was suddenly framed by a thin glow of silvery light, and it made him seem more ghost-like than ever. Rin held her breath, ready to discover what lay in the body of the cave.

And when she saw it, she felt physically sick.

"How….?"

Before another movement could be made, Sesshomaru's claws had been tinted bright acid green, and a stream of the poisonous liquid shot out to destroy one of the figures in front of him.

Rin bit her lip in horror, as she saw what he had just murdered. It was a little girl…yet, she couldn't have been human. It was but a demon in the shape of a girl, who had the palest complexion and hair the priestess had ever seen. Her body was now in two halves, and her already-blank eyes were devoid of any kind of emotion.

But, the girl had not been what had horrified Rin. Clutched in the lifeless hands of the demon was a small, circular mirror. A woman, pale with near-death, was placed in the center of the room. The demon had been constantly drawing pieces of her soul out with the mirror… and for a long time, it had seemed.

The thought of it made Rin want to keel over. To have one's entire existence be pulled out in excruciating slowness would be able to break anyone's mind. It was the epitome of human torture, and something that, as a priestess, she had been taught of in detail.

The unconscious woman was almost frozen, most of her soul having been removed by force, and Rin stood over her, frightened. Could she do anything to save her, or was her life beyond retrieval? There was barely any aura issuing from the body, and Rin couldn't even tell how powerful she was.

Sesshomaru stood behind her, and Rin heard him turn to leave. He didn't speak a word to her, and walked away as she surveyed the body in front of her. Her desires began tearing at her, as she realized she couldn't let the chance to beat Naraku fall loose from her hands, by trying to save this woman.

Before the thought troubled her much longer, a curious thing began happening. The round mirror, which Rin had supposed was deadened with its carrier, began to move. One by one, small glowing fragments began to float up from the smooth glass, and move into the air towards the woman. It was as if the body was calling her soul back.

Rin felt a rush of relief spread over her. She couldn't do anything for this woman except let the soul return and allow her to heal. She glanced back over her shoulder for a moment, seeing Sesshomaru disappear out in the sunlit valley. With a quick chant, she was able to spread a strong protective barrier around the woman. And then, praying to the gods for that poor woman's safety, Rin began to jog out to where the demon was.

It would begin to bother her more through that night and every night after: what business did Naraku have in stealing souls?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **::runs away in fear for her life:: If you're not sure who that is laying alone in a cave, then you're probably not out for my head…yet. But, if you do know, then I apologize muchly. The twisted just begged me to write it ::Depraved laughter::

Till next time!


	11. Trust

**A/N:** AAH! I'm so sorry that took so long! I had this chapter mostly-done for a long long time, but never had the time or energy to finish it. Now that it's done, I hope you guys enjoy it! 

**"Unforgiven"**

**Chapter 10: Trust**

Inuyasha sighed loudly to himself, glad that Kagome was finally asleep. He could hear her heart beating evenly, and relished the sound of the slow breathing that accompanied an un-weighted sleep. After he had blown up at her the night before, they hadn't said very much to each other, and it mad him squirm in guilt every time he thought about it.

After all, Kagome hadn't meant to hurt him at all. She wouldn't have realized what a tender subject Kikyo was…and he, like always, couldn't prevent his temper from rising to the surface. He looked down at his claws, flexing his fingers for a moment. He had actually pushed her away with these hands. He had been violent towards Kagome, who he would have never dared to hurt. No wonder she hadn't been speaking to him. He wondered in his mind if it was out of fear or just anger.

It was not just guilt that was bothering him, though. Having Kagome prod him into his admission about Kikyo had just stirred up a bunch of old thoughts that he had been trying to drive away. It was making sleep impossible. Every time he tried to clear his mind of all thought, he saw an image of Kikyo, bloody and trembling on the hard ground. He hadn't been the one to save her- nobody had been there to save her. All he had done was watch as it happened.

He shook his head violently. He wouldn't think about that now.

It was almost a relief to be able to just sit and think like this, in the cool night air. In their cell, they had a lot of opportunity for sitting and thinking, but when Kagome was awake, Inuyasha seemed to always find half of his attention trained to her….what she was doing, what she was thinking, if she was looking at him. It was almost continuous self-consciousness, which Inuyasha wasn't used to.

The shadows played on the curves of his face, as he closed his eyes. He had so much to sort out in his mind. For one- the soldier, Miroku, who had visited them a few nights before. Inuyasha just couldn't get his head around it. The Commissioner had seemed so believable in the way that he had asked them for help. But, Inuyasha was naturally suspicious. It was the way he had been raised, and it was the way that he would continue to be.

The offer certainly sounded tempting, and what had he said…?

"_I am your last and only hope. Who knows when Naraku will decide to kill you. You have absolutely nothing to lose at this point by trusting me."_

Inuyasha knew that what the soldier had said was right. Even if Miroku were to be the one to deliver them to the gallows himself, Inuyasha and Kagome would suffer the same fate they would have if they had not trusted him. Naraku placing them in this dungeon was a death sentence, not a slap on the wrist. He and Kagome had no choice but to rely on Miroku's trustworthiness.

He once again damned the fact that he was here. If he were out of this cage, he would be far out of the country. He would track Sesshomaru down and kill the bastard once and for all….He would make sure that Kagome was never hurt.

The restlessness of the girl startled him. She was moving in her sleep, shivering pitifully in the cold air. His eyes softened when he looked at her, regretfully noticing her thinning body, and the unflattering way in which her clothing now hung off her limbs. When she had first arrived, the now dirt-caked priestess robes had been pure white, and her cheeks and been round and rosy. She had been sick a lot lately, the damp air and often rotten food wreaking havoc on her entire body. A lot had changed in the span of six months.

He scooted forward, moving closer to Kagome. He couldn't get her out of here just yet, nor could he give her the nourishment that she needed. But he at least could provide for her immediate safety. He wasn't sure what came over him in that moment, but he found his body almost moving of its own accord. He lay on the hard, cold ground behind Kagome, and his arms found their way around her torso. They held firmly around her, soothing her back into a peaceful sleep, and warming her.

He remembered another thing that Miroku had told him, and now it rang true more than ever.

"_I think you, spending so much time with this lovely lady here, would have such knowledge. I am protecting her from the things that I can't control."_

Inuyasha understood it perfectly. Even if Miroku was a foul bastard that was in cahoots with Naraku, Inuyasha thanked him for that one remark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you sure it's the right time, Miroku?"

Miroku looked down at Sango, trying to keep the cool mask of reassurance plastered on. It wasn't working very well, because Sango was looking as frightened as he felt inside. "Sango, we can't wait any longer."

She nodded, her bangs falling over her eyes as her head tilted towards the ground. "I know… but, it feels so wrong for us to split up at such a crucial moment. I'm afraid something is going to go wrong with the plan!" Her soft brown eyes made him want to collapse her body in a hug and tell her that everything would happen perfectly. But he knew he couldn't make promises that he might not be able to keep.

"I know…I hate it too. But, it's important that there is someone to block the way from the other guards, in case anybody gets suspicious. It won't work any other way. Who else can I trust besides my lady with the large boomerang?" He forced a grin, brushing a piece of hair out of her face tenderly.

Sango blushed furiously. "I'll do my best protecting you." Miroku's hand fell from her cheek, and they both fixed their eyes on their shoes, not wanting to leave the room. It would mean that death could be just one step closer. "What is Naraku planning for the prisoners?"

Miroku's face hardened in memory of it, an involuntary shudder threatening to course through him. "He told me that he was going to hang Inuyasha publicly- it was going to be an example to the other soldiers." His voice was steely now. "He smiled when he said it."

"We'll wipe the smile off his face."

"Yes, we will."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So far, the plan had not yet fallen through. Miroku had found Kagura, the most direct link to Naraku, and had spoken to her of a meeting between the highest-ranking soldiers about battle strategy. She had given him a piercing look, which was made even more unsettling by the unnatural redness of her demon eyes, and had nodded her agreement to inform Naraku of it.

And, now he was just waiting for the opportunity for his revenge to come. The War Room, as it was so fondly called by the soldiers, was darkened. The ancient stone dais in the center of the room was smooth and shadowed, and Miroku felt some comfort in the large piece of furniture near him. As if it were some kind of shield. Sango was outside somewhere in the corridors, making herself sparse, but waiting for a time in which she might have to come to his rescue.

Miroku lifted a hand to run his fingers through his bangs, and realized that they were shaking. His palms felt clammy and cold, and he gently placed one on the hilt of his sword as he turned to pace near the dais. Could such a simple and easy plan really do them any good? Could crafty Naraku really allow himself to fall into such a trap? He blew out air between his lips. He would find out soon enough.

Out of the echoing abyss of the corridors outside, the footsteps rang. They were frighteningly patient, and, between each fall of the booted foot, Miroku felt his own being twisted apart. As what he supposed was Naraku, drew nearer to the steel-plated door, Miroku backed slowly into the shadows by the arras at the farthest end of the room.

The door creaked menacingly open, and as the shadowed figure stepped through, it slammed again, the sound of steel against concrete reverberating in Miroku's ears.

"Hello?" The calm wash of Naraku's deep voice spread through the hall, as he looked around. It was as if he had no care in the world. Could Naraku seriously not expect a trap? Was he that self-confident, or just dimwitted?

The boots clicked again as he took a few steps forward. Miroku could not see the ruler, but could imagine the firm and calculating look on his face, his arms crossed behind his back casually. It was the kind of steely arrogance that was in everything he did. Miroku felt another bout of cold sweat prickle on his brow. Soon he would be able to move. He held his breath.

As soon as he heard Naraku turn and head back towards the door, Miroku's muscles screamed into action. Clutching his small dagger in a tight fist, he lunged out at the dark-haired man, his movement swift and deliberate. With the entire weight of Miroku's body suddenly flung upon him, Naraku was shoved up against the stone dais, suddenly finding the sharp edge of a dagger on his throat.

Miroku was not surprised to see that the man's somewhat reddish eyes were not fearful. His face was blank. Miroku's face twisted in bitter hatred, he wrenched his fingers through Naraku's collar, and held him down against the table with all the force of his strong-muscled body.

"You're going to die tonight, Naraku!" He hissed, not caring that he was shoving his face into Naraku's. It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that this man felt the same suffering he had inflicted on his kingdom and all of his subjects… countless innocents that had died at his manipulative hands.

Naraku's eyes grew harder, and he frowned. "What is it you expect to do to me?"

Miroku lifted slightly, and then slammed the wiry body back into the rough stone, the point of the dagger edging even more dangerously towards the veins in his throat. "I'm going to show you the same kind of pain you gave to my father… to Sango's village… to us." His voice was lowered venomously, and the thought flickered through his mind that he was glad Sango was not here to see this. She had seen so many ugly things, but he didn't want her to see him like this. He was even frightening himself, at the incredible rage he was feeling.

Naraku opened up his mouth, almost nonchalantly, to speak, but Miroku growled. "SHUT UP!" he screamed fiercely. "Your guards are not here. No one will come, and no one will hear you scream!" With two brutally quick flicks of his wrist, he sliced identical gashes into Naraku's pale white cheeks. The wounds welled up with the blood, seemingly black in the shadows, and the blood oozed down in deathly rivulets.

Naraku hadn't flinched yet, which made Miroku's blood boil even further. He briefly considered why the man wasn't struggling or trying to break the hold, something that could have been feasible for him, but he took it as his pure arrogance. Not even sparing another second, the dagger tip had moved its way to bury into Naraku's stomach, the sharp edge driving itself close to vital organs. Miroku didn't even feel mercy. The blood on his hand was nothing to him. It only mattered that this blow had caused the monarch to cough in surprise.

Another animal yell tearing from his mouth, Miroku swiftly kneed Naraku in the groin, watching emotionlessly as the man crumpled to the stone ground with a muffled groan.

"How does that FEEL!" He spit out the words. Naraku said nothing, and Miroku dug the heel of his boot into his chest with undeterred force. "I _said_: how does that feel?"

The silence between them, the horrible physical tension and rage that was wringing ever muscle of Miroku's body was so tangible and suffocating. Naraku heaved a little at the heavy crunch of the soldier's boot against his ribs, and Miroku knew he couldn't let up now. He had never known himself to lose control… and now, here he was in the moment that he and Sango had been waiting for, and his hurt and bitterness were all pouring out of him.

He tightened the blood-slicked dagger once again in his fist, as he knelt down to straddle the prostrate Naraku. He readied it slowly, allowing his eyes to burn into Naraku's cold, beady pupils. He wanted to watch as all of the evil man's arrogance disappeared from those eyes; until he felt the fear that Sango's brother had felt. That Miroku had seen in his own dying father's eyes.

But, suddenly, the plunge of the blade was stopped by something resistant, yet not at all hard.

Miroku shuddered involuntarily, as he felt the frighteningly cold, slimy substance wrest it's way around his wrists, his ankles, and then quickly up his back to slide around his neck. Miroku froze in alarm, the shocking cold and strength of the unknown tentacles making him choke silently. He wildly flailed his arms, flexing and rotating to lift the growing pressure.

Suddenly, he lay his eyes on the face of Naraku, below him, and his everything that had happened so far fell into place.

"You….you are….?" He managed to whisper.

The growing tentacles were sprouting their way from Naraku's limbs, breaking free and ripping his dark clothing, spreading effortlessly around Miroku's body. He could see now that Naraku's eyes were a piercing red, and, even through the black blood on his pale face, his features were shining in joy. Naraku was a half demon, and nobody else knew.

Miroku coughed as he felt his windpipe being crushed slowly. Naraku chuckled in a deep, cruel laugh.

"I've only been playing with you, Commissioner. Did you _really _think you could defeat me so easily? You and your little wife have just been puppets this whole time, without even realizing it."

The red pupils were intense. "And now nobody will hear _you _scream."

Miroku couldn't hide the terror on his face. How could he not have known? Most of all, how could he have been so stupid as to find himself in a trap like this. Unless he did something fast, he and Sango, along with Inuyasha, would be dead.

With a roar, and one last final burst of strength, Miroku somehow managed to toss the heavy dagger in his hand, to skid on the floor. It slid for a few feet before connecting solidly with the heavy door at the entrance to the War Room.

Naraku scoffed. "Fool! You've just given up your last weapon! Have you so quickly chosen death? You are more of a coward than I gave you credit for."

The struggle continued, as Miroku tried helplessly to fend off the spreading numbness in his limbs. His circulation would soon be all cut off.

And then, he was suddenly rewarded with the safety in their plan.

A soft knock sounded on the large door, and the sounds of a group of guards clattered through to them.

It was Sango, her voice loud and demanding.

"Miroku? Lord Naraku? Are you in there?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **So, what'd you guys think? Were you surprised by Naraku, or was that twist expected? I wonder…. Well, leave me a review!


End file.
